


Two is company, Three's a flock

by Sharabp



Series: Two is Company, Three's a Flock [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Blood, Demons, F/M, Ghosts, Hunting, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Rituals, Multi, Rituals, Threesome - F/M/M, Vampires, angel rituals, hunting lessons, minor torture, vampires not a major part of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 32,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharabp/pseuds/Sharabp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth is just trying to get home one day when she's attacked in an alley. A strange man saves her, but next thing she knows she's waking up in a motel and the man is saying he's an angel and that she's the third member of his flock. Suddenly she's got this new life with two amazing men, and its nothing that she expected. As she learns to hunt she grows closer to her new mates and they complete the rituals that will make them a true flock.</p><p>I'm terrible at summaries...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SPN fic,and my first time posting on AO3. I will add tags as I post more chapters. Please feel free to leave feed back and let me know if there's any tag I should add, I'm still figuring this all out.

Beth calls goodbye to her manager as she leaves the café. With the lunch rush over, her shift is done for the day and she can head home, at least that’s the plan.

But it’s such a nice day out she changes her mind and decides to take the long way, through the park. She stops at a cart and buys a soft pretzel and a drink. They get so few nice days in Seattle; she’s going to enjoy it. Sure, she’ll miss her regular bus home but there’s another one in an hour that she can catch and still beat Kat home.

She sits for a while and watches a father and son throw a Frisbee around. Her mind wanders, back to a different time, a different place, playing in the park with her father, before-. No! She shakes herself and stands. Maybe this was a bad idea. She should have gone straight home, there’s plenty to keep her busy there. Now she’s got nothing to do and 45 minutes until her bus comes.

She growls to herself before standing and beginning to wander around the park aimlessly. It’s a small park, and she can easily get back to the bus stop once she needs to, but she needs to move, to distract herself from the images in her head.

Finally its 2:25 and she can head to the bus stop. She boards the bus, but fidgets the whole ride; she ends up getting off a stop early, just so she can walk the frustration off on the last few blocks to her apartment. Her neighborhood isn’t the greatest, but it’s the middle of the afternoon so she’s not worried. She cuts across an alley towards her building. She feels an unexplainable chill down her spine. It feels like she’s being watched. She quickens her steps, the sunny street ahead her goal. She risks a glance behind her, and there’s no one there. Maybe she’s just imagining things, wouldn’t be the first time. Back on the street she feels herself relax. She’s just paranoid, that’s all, nothing to fear.

She brushes past a man in a trench coat, muttering an apology before reaching the end of the block and cutting down another alley, her building straight ahead. She makes it about half way before a figure appears at the end of the alley. She pauses then turns away, meaning to go back, cut down another block and take another way home. She’s stopped by a blonde woman in her path, slowly walking towards her.

“Excuse me” she says to the woman hoping she’ll be allowed to pass.

“I don’t think so beautiful” a second man appears behind the blonde.

At this point the man from the other end of the alley has caught up; he has dark skin and dirty teeth. He leers at her. “Oh she’s gonna make a beautiful new pet” He says.

The woman takes a deep breath in through her nose “mmm smell her? She’s gonna taste so sweet”

Beth is in full-fledged panic mode now. They’ve got her cornered. She starts to reach for her pocket, for the bottle of pepper spray she carries there before another voice speaks in the small alley.

“I don’t think you’ll be tasting anything” the voice is gruff, and all three of her attackers turn towards the new comer. She hears one of the men shout and there’s a thud. Suddenly the new comer is in front of her, his back to her, separating her from the dark male and the woman. They advance towards him, but he turns his head to address her “close your eyes!” she does as she’s told and a bright light shines behind her eye lids. When the light has faded she opens her eyes again. The man has stepped away from her and is looking at the ground. She follows his gaze and sees the bodies of her would be attackers there. They are dead, two seem to have had their eyes burnt out, the third is missing his head.

“Um, thank you for saving my life, I guess… I’ll just be going then” she stutters nervously. She turns to run away from her savior who has just killed three people, two seemingly with light. She only makes it about two feet before he grabs her arm. His face is close, head tilted to the side, his blue eyes deep with an emotion she can’t read. Before she can process what is happening he reaches towards her with his free hand, two fingers stretched out. He touches her forehead and everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to post this until was done, and I was almost finished but then my thumb drive acted up and I lost three big chapters. I'm beyond frustrated and am not looking forward to rewriting them. I though maybe if I posted here it would give me the inspiration to get those chapters back out.
> 
> As it is I've got 32 chapters written and ready to go. I'm planning on posting twice a week, for now Mondays and Wednesdays


	2. Chapter 2

She slowly regains consciousness. Two voices fill the room, men it sounds like, fighting, but quietly, like they are trying to avoid waking her.

“Why didn't you call me?!”

“I didn't require your help” she recognizes this voice from the alley.

“But you just nabbed her? Did you say anything to her or just-”

“I needed to act quickly, they- and she- the things they were thinking! What they were going to do to her! I had to get her out of there!”

“Yeah but, you could have taken care of things, then come to get me. We could have talked to her, explained things”

“We can explain when she wakes up; I wasn’t letting her out of my sight”

“I understand but… you ganked them right in front of her! You probably terrified the poor girl; if not she's definitely going to be scared when she wakes up”

“Well explain things to her then.”

“Still, waking up, alone in a room with two men she doesn’t know? Not comforting. Not to mention what she saw you do back there.”

“I couldn't help it! Instinct just kicked in! I just acted. I needed to get her out of there. To protect her. I mean look at her! She's so small...”

“Not that small. I know Sammy's a giant, but you and I are far from petite ourselves.”

“She needs protecting, my nesting instinct kicked in and I just acted”

“I know! I'm just saying you could have, _we_ could have handled it differently.”

“It's too late for that. What do you want to do _now_?”

“I guess we wait ‘til she wakes up” there's a pause; she can feel their eyes on her. She contemplates what to do. Does she let them know she’s awake? Wait to see if they leave or something? She doesn’t think they will. Before she makes a decision the voice from the alley speaks again.

“She's gonna need the sigils...”

“Yeah.”

“I could carve them into her ribs, now, while she's asleep.”

“That might be best, those things felt like--”

Beth jumps to her feet backing away from the voices, all thoughts of feigning sleep having fled the moment she heard the word 'carve'.

“What the hell is going on here?!” She shouts, reaching into her pocket for her pepper spray. It's gone. Doing her best not to panic, she surveys her surroundings. She seems to be in a motel room. Its early evening, the light glow from the window indicates that the sun has started to set, it'll be dark soon. She's jumped off one of the two beds in the room. The one furthest from the door, she notes. Standing between her and any chance of escape are two men, both extremely tall, and, her traitor of a brain supplies, extremely handsome.

The slightly taller of the two is closer to her. He holds his hands out in front of him, trying, she guesses, to signal that he means no harm. He had dirty blonde hair that is cut short and sticks up in the front, and emerald green eyes. He wears faded and well-worn jeans, with an army green jacket, over what appears to be a red flannel and a gray t-shirt.

The other man stands studying her, hands at his side with a slight tilt of the head. He looks at her curiously, almost as if he can't understand her reaction to the situation. He has on a long tan trench coat over what appears to be a suit, with a blue tie that, she notes, is on backwards. His blue eyes, brighter than she's ever seen, seem to glow. This is the guy from the alley.

“Who are you, where am I, and what have you done to me?!?!” She shouts at trench coat. He continues to stare at her frowning.

“Woah, woah, woah, call down!” green eyes speaks, “Listen we're sorry about all this, but we're not going to hurt you”

“Yeah I wake up in a hotel; god knows where, with two strange men, one of who I’m pretty sure I saw kill three people! How am I supposed to believe you?”

“You don't have any reason to believe me. Trust me this isn't how I wanted this to go, but I'm telling you, we don't mean you any harm, he just saved your life”

“What do you mean this isn't how you wanted this to go?” She asks, feeling a lot calmer than she probably should, “how you wanted _what_ to go?”

“I know this sounds kinda crazy, ok maybe nuts, but... we've been looking for you, for quite a while actually. It was pure luck that he passed you on the street and when he saw you he just kind of acted without thinking. Probably a good thing though”

“You've been looking for me?” She asks, growing more confused by the minute.

“Yes” trench coat pipes in “of course we've been looking for you, you're our Av--”

“Cas!” green eyes cuts in

“What?”

“You can't just blurt it out like that, we have to explain things, ease her in”

“I didn't have to ease you in...”

“Yes, but I already knew about... well stuff. This is all new to her”

“I could just...” he doesn't finish his thought, instead extends his arm much like he did in the alley. She immediately starts panicking again, frantically looking around for something, anything she can use as a weapon. Green eyes steps in though, blocking Cas? from getting any closer.

“No Cas, I think the best way to do this is to talk. You've already freaked her out. We need to do this with as little mojo as possible.” when green eyes says this (seriously is a name too much to ask for?) Cas' eyes lift to meet hers. She can see him soften, almost to the point of worry.

“I apologize, I didn't mean to frighten you, here or in the alley” He doesn't drop his gaze, like a normal person would, but holds it, seeming to look deeper than just at her eyes. She doesn't understand why the look seems to set her at ease, she is still in an unknown room, with two strange men, and no one seems to be explaining what was going on.

Castiel backs away and the other man turns back to face her. “I really am sorry about how this is going. We don't want to scare _you_ , of all people” he sighs and looks at the ground for a moment before looking up and meeting her gaze “I'm Dean Winchester, and this is Castiel, Cas for short. We're not here to hurt you, or to cause you harm in any way.” He sighs and sits on the bed furthest from her “Would you like to sit, um...” He trails off, clearly looking for her name. She hesitates; she feels something, her instinct tell her that he is telling the truth, that he isn't going to hurt her, but he could very well be lying, and there is still the other one, Castiel, the one who, while it does seem that he saved her life, cornered her in an alley, and seemed to be able to knock her out with the touch of two fingers.

“Beth. And I'll stand thanks”

“Beth” he tries the name out and smiles “Suit yourself.” he shrugs, then pauses, seeming to gather his thoughts “God, all this time we've been looking, keeping an eye and ear out. I never really thought about how we would explain all this.”

“Why have you been looking for _me_?” She prompts

“Well not you specifically, someone. We've been looking for someone. It wasn't until Cas saw you that he knew it was _you_ ” he lets out a heavy sigh and wipes his mouth with his hand “I'm gonna have to give the whole speech huh?” he asks, the question doesn't seem to be directed at her, or anyone really. “You're what's called an Avis Matris”

“ _Our_ Avis Matris” Castiel corrects

“I'm getting to that Cas”

“I'm sorry” Beth breaks in, “I'm a what?”

“An Avis Matris” Dean repeats.

“It means 'mother bird'” Castiel adds as if that will clear up the confusion.

“Mother bird? What are you talking about?”

“Well you see Cas here is an angel--”

“An angel?! Right!” she scoffs.

“I know it sounds crazy-” Dean starts, but before he can get any further something in the atmosphere changes. Beth's hair stands on end, and the air seems alive with electricity. She tenses at the sensation, Dean however rolls his eyes, mumbles something about 'no mojo', and turns to look at Castiel. Beth follows his gaze and sees the man, still standing near the door, draw himself up. She watches as his eyes become, if possible, brighter, electric blue. He's the one doing this! Suddenly there is a flash of lightning, right there in the hotel room, illuminating the darkened room. With the flash of light she swears she sees the shadow of wings.


	3. Chapter 3

As quickly as it came on things settle. Suddenly the room is dark. Dean reaches over and turns on the lamp on the table between the beds. Overwhelmed, Beth sits, or more so falls into a seated position, on the bed. She tries to breathe, but her head spins. What did she just witness? Her breathing speeds up and she can't control it. She starts gasping as she struggles to get air to her lungs.

“She's hyperventilating!” Castiel exclaims. Suddenly both of them are on the bed sitting on either side of her.

“Ok, ok, calm down” Dean says, trying to be reassuring. He reaches for her like he wants to put his arm around her but hesitates, not sure if it’s a good idea “Cas, do something!”

“You told me to avoid 'mojo'!” even struggling for breath she can hear the veritable air quotes

“Yeah but that was when she could breathe! Besides, your mojo is what caused this in the first place!” A second later she feels cool fingers touch her forehead and suddenly she can breathe again.

There’s a pause before she stutters out “Angels, are, real?”

Dean's face floods with relief, seeing she's, relatively, alright. “Basically- every creature, every _thing_ that you've grown up believing to be made up, is real”

“And, you guys, are...?” she can't bring herself to say the word, but makes a vague gesture of wings. Dean understands and laughs in response, she looks at him confused.

“Me? No. I'm a _hunter_ , but a human just like you.”

“A hunter?”

“Yeah, only I don’t hunt deer or bears. I go after evil things in this world, things that are out to harm humans; vampires, werewolf, vengeful spirits, demons, ghosts, and a whole lot else most people have never even heard of.”

“ _All_ those things are real?”

“Yep, welcome to the dark side of the moon, to the world of the supernatural!” he says with false enthusiasm “Those things that attacked you in the alley? Vampires by the way”

He pauses a moment to let her wrap her mind around everything. A moment isn’t enough really, a _lifetime_ isn’t enough. She’s been saved, and then kidnapped by an angel, after being attacked by vampires! “So you’re a hunter,” she confirms with Dean once she finds her voice, then turns to Castiel “you’re an angel, and I’m an Av—Ave-“

“Avis Martis” Castiel supplies

“Which is a mouthful, I know” Dean adds “We, well _I_ , usually just use Avis”

“But what is an Avis?”

Dean sighs “Basically-“

“You’re the third member of our flock” Castiel answers before Dean can get far

“Your flock?!”

“Cas, we’ve talked about this, bluntness? Not your best characteristic” Dean sighs “See angels work differently than humans do. Angels mate instead of getting married or whatever. And in most cases two angels mate and that’s the end of it, but in certain cases…”

“In our true form angels are genderless. We mate with each other and join our grace. Through this we can create new life, a new grace that will grow into a fledgling and eventually a new angel” Castiel takes over “But in order to come to Earth we must take on a vessel, our true forms are too much for your delicate human eyes”

Dean scoffs at the word ‘delicate’ “what you and I see as ‘Cas’ is really Castiel’s grace inside the body that once belonged to a guy named Jimmy Novak. The hows, whens and whys of that are a different story for a different time, but the short version is he came down into this body and we, he and I, eventually, mated.”

“Since I am in a male vessel and Dean is male, we are unable to create new life.”

“And heaven, in its infinite wisdom, decided this is unacceptable and created a solution”

“If an angel mates with a human and the human is the same gender as the angel’s vessel then a third mate is designated and the three create a flock. A flock, together, is capable of creating a fledgling.”

“That’s where you come in, mother bird.” Dean chuckles. It only takes a moment for the implication to hit her

“So you guys kidnapped me to be your baby mama?!” she exclaims, insulted. Just when she started to relax with them!

“No!” Dean and Castiel shout at the same time. Castiel looks horrified at the thought; Dean, while also horrified, at least appears entertained by her phrasing.

“It’s hard to explain.” Dean struggles “It’s kind of like soul mates?” he looks to Castiel, hoping the angel will be able to explain it better

“The three of us are meant to be together, we, complete each other.” Castiel clarifies

“Cas and I are mates, we-” he struggles with the word “love each other. But the two of us are not enough; we’re not _whole_ without the third member of our flock”

“You” Castiel says and they both look at her, with such reverence, she doesn't know why, but she's sure she doesn't deserve it.

It’s true. She knows it is. She can't say how she knows, but something deep inside her tells her that it’s all true. She is meant, _destined_ , to be with these men. And that doesn't scare her nearly as much as it should.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here's the next chapter
> 
> Also I forgot to say before, this story takes place sometime post purgatory, but Bobby is still alive.

“So, what happens now?” she asks after a pause, not really sure if she wants to know.

Dean laughs confused “everything we just told you, and that's your question?”

“It's a lot to wrap my head around. I'm processing.”

“We understand” Castiel says, though looking at his face she's not sure he does “right now the main objective is to keep you safe. Then, once you're ready we can further discuss what happens with the three of us and, if you decide to, begin the process.”

“We've got a place, where you'll be safe while we figure things out.”

“A safe place? I can't- I- I have to go home, I've got a job, an apartment, a roommate, a _life_. I have to go back!”

“You can't. Right now, you and anyone around you, anyone close to you are in danger. The safest place for you to be is with us.” Castiel argues.

“I wasn't in danger before? From what you've told me everything is out to get us”

“Not like you are now. As soon as Cas found you a target was placed on your back. Not that we wanted that but it was kind of unavoidable.” Dean states.

“I don't understand though, how does Castiel bumping into me suddenly mean I'm in danger?”

“ _I_ don’t understand exactly how it works really. Cas tried to explain it to me once but it’s all kind of over my head”

“It’s like a gene.” Castiel joins in “it’s inactive until the Avis find their flock, or their flock finds them. If an Avis never comes across their flock it stays dormant. Any angel or demon could walk right past them and not know that they are an Avis. Once they meet their flock though, the Avis ‘activates’ and angels and demons alike can sense the Avis when near”

“Once the bond is complete, you will have a certain level of protection, from both, but until then you’re vulnerable. The Avis gene in you has awaken but not bonded”

“Avis are rare, because of the unique situation that makes one necessary.”

“Which means, that if either comes across you now, you’ll at the very least be a… curiosity”

“Don’t sugar coat it Cas. She’s with us now, and that means we have to shoot straight.” Dean cuts in looking pained “Since you're unbound, angels and demons alike are gonna want to get their hands on you. Especially because you’re _our_ Avis. We aren’t exactly popular with either group. Of course, Cas and I don’t intend to let anything happen to you, but in our line of work you can never be too careful”

“Therefore there are certain precautions that, with your permission, we would like to take. In order to protect you.”

“And to set Cas’ mind at ease” Dean chuckles

“I’m not the only one who needs the reassurance Dean” Castiel replies sharply, narrowing his eyes at the hunter.

“Fine, we’d _both_ sleep better knowing we’ve done everything in our power to protect you.” Dean finishes.

“Dean you know I don't sleep...” Castiel replies confused, Dean waves his hand in dismissal. It’s quiet for a moment and they both look at her.

“Ok? So what is it you want to do? What are these ‘precautions’?” Beth says finally, filing the 'no sleep' thing away for future study.

Dean clears his throat “there’s a relatively simple thing we can do on each count. For both angels and demons there are protective sigils, symbols, to help keep you from harm.” At this he stands and crosses the room to dig something out of a duffle bag sitting on the dresser. He hands her a necklace, and she puts it on while looking to him for an explanation. “It’s an anti-possession charm. That will keep demons from taking your meat suit for a ride.”

“The necklace isn’t the ideal solution but it will work for now” Castiel comments, Beth can't tell if it’s for her benefit or Dean's.

She doesn’t miss how dean flinches slightly when Castiel says ‘for now’. “What _is_ the ideal solution?” she asks.

Instead of answering, Dean hesitates before reaching up and pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing a tattoo of the same symbol that's on the necklace he gave her.

“Oh” she says, looking at her hands “so I guess you’re going to want me to get one?”

“It’s necessary” Castiel states with pleading eyes.

“Ok, if you say so. I guess I’ll be getting my first tattoo.” she says in a lame attempt at false enthusiasm.

“We’ll find a place soon.” Dean states, trying to sound reassuring.

“So if this will keep demons away, er- at least out, what about angels?”

“Another, well actually, a set of sigils” Castiel answers

“So more tattoos then?” she asks

“Well…” Dean hedges.

Castiel waits, seeming to hope Dean will explain. When he doesn’t, Castiel huffs before answering “I have to carve them into your ribs”

“Oh, that’s what you were talking about earlier!” she exclaims with understanding, before that word ‘carve’ hits her brain again. She looks at them; neither seems to want to make eye contact.

“You heard that huh?” Dean mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck.

She nods and waits for one of them to speak. Dean suddenly becomes fascinated with the watercolor painting on the wall and Castiel looks like a puppy that’s just been kicked.

“It’ll hurt?” She asks her voice small. Castiel’s expression becomes, if possible, more pained. Dean notices and places a reassuring hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

“I’m not gonna lie to you, it does. But it’s quick. He does his thing and the pain doesn’t linger”

“And it’s necessary? I really need protection from _angels_? I thought they were supposed to be the good guys.”

Dean laughs darkly “Unfortunately you do. They’re not all as cuddly as Cas here.” He pats Castiel’s shoulder and Castiel glares.

“Unfortunately my brothers and sisters don't share the same regard for humanity as I do.” He sighs wearily “Many, if not most angels see humans as beneath them and view them as no more than animals. I, however, wholeheartedly believe that my father commanded us to love humans, and have seen firsthand that you truly are his greatest creation.” his gaze falls first on Dean and then on her, with such an intense look of reverence on his face, she feels unworthy of the glance.

“Alright no chick flick moments!” Dean growls, but Beth can't help but notice how he almost glows under the angel’s gaze. “Let’s rip the band-aid off so we can get some grub and shut eye, it’s been a long day!”

Castiel approaches her cautiously. “I wish there was a way to avoid this. I truly don't want to cause you any pain. But it will be quick I promise.”

Truth be told, she's still a little weary of the guy who took her from the alley, but his expression is so sincere, it makes her wonder, even though she's the one who will feel the pain, if this won't hurt him more.

“You can squeeze my hand if you like.” He offers, and she doesn't particularly want to, but one look into those blue eyes and she can't say no. She takes his hand and is suddenly filled with _warmth_. It surrounds her and courses through her, she can't explain why, but in that moment, any doubts about the angel flee from her mind. Her hand feels as if it belongs there. She knows he feels it too, his small intake of breath indicates that; but she only has a minute to contemplate what this could possibly mean before he places his other hand, fingers spread, to her sternum and presses down. Immediately Beth is glad for his offer to hold her hand. She squeezes it as a sharp electric shock of pain courses through her chest and she can't help but cry out. Her knees buckle, but Castiel is quick to set back on the bed, and as promised, the pain is already gone.

“Sorry” he breaths. She looks at him and gets the feeling that, if he were a dog, he'd have his tail between his legs right now

“I'm fine. It's done right?”

“Yes. That, at least is something we won't have to go through again” he looks relieved at the thought.

“Great!” Dean exclaims, breaking the tension “I'm starved! Let's go get some food!” He claps his hands together and looks at her “You like burgers?”

“Love 'em” she answers, and the grin she gets from both of them erases any lingering thoughts of the pain away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 5. I know it's a short one but 4 and 6 are longer so I didn't want to combine chapters. Good news is 6 will be out Wednesday!

It's late, _really_ late when they get back to the motel. Dinner, while a little awkward, wasn't bad. It was weird when Castiel tried to follow her to the bathroom. Dean made him stay in the hallway outside and later assured her that, once she had the tattoo and the bond had at least been formed, Castiel would ease off. There are so many things swirling around in her head to think about. So many questions that need asking. This has possibly been the craziest day of her life, but all she can think about at the moment is sleep.

“Sorry, we don't have anything for you; pajamas and what not, this was all kind of sudden.” Dean says looking awkward. “I probably got an old shirt that'll work for you to sleep in, and I know I got an extra tooth brush ‘round here somewhere. We'll get your stuff tomorrow, but don't hate me if I just want to sleep tonight.”

“That's fine.” She replies “I'm beat.” He looks relieved. He retrieves the shirt and toothbrush, then gives her first dibs to the bathroom.

When she comes out, Dean is sitting on one of the beds sharpening a knife and Castiel is in a chair at the table studying a large and very old looking book.

“Bathroom's free” she says to no one in particular.

“Alright, you can take that bed” Dean indicates the one furthest from the door “I'll take this one” he nods at the one he's been sitting on, grabs his shaving kit and heads toward the bathroom.

“What about Castiel?” she asks before she remembers “Oh yeah, you don't sleep right?” She confirms with the angel.

“Correct”

“So while Dean and I sleep, what will you do all night?”

“I will watch over you”

“Still sound creepy dude” Dean comments as he shuts himself in the bathroom.

She walks to the bed that has been designated as hers, feeling the angel watch her as she pulls back the covers and climbs in. She lies facing the wall to avoid his intense stare. After a few moments Dean returns and climbs into his own bed. She feels the need to fill the silence, so calls “Goodnight” to the room.

“Good night Beth” Castiel answers, then after a pause adds “Goodnight Dean”

“Night John boy.” Dean replies. Beth smiles to herself, picturing the confused face and head tilt she knows Castiel is now sporting, before burrowing further under the blankets. She’s asleep in minutes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! 
> 
> Also I'm changing post days to Monday Friday, which means you get a bonus chapter this week!
> 
> See you Friday!

“So when do we head to Seattle?” she asks the next morning.

“Umm...” Dean hesitates.

“ _We_ aren't going anywhere” Castiel says seriously.

“But, last night you said we’d get my stuff!” Beth objects.

“And _Cas or I_ will. You aren't going anywhere.”

“But it's _my_ stuff, how will you know what I need? Besides I have to let Kat, my roommate, know what's going on, and why I'm leaving.”

“Remember what I said last night about you and everyone around you being in danger? This is where that comes in.”

“So you guys are going to tell her?”

“No” Castiel answers, “She really shouldn't know anything. We have two options.”

“Neither of which you're going to like.” Dean adds.

“What are the options?”

“One, you disappear, let her either think you're missing or... dead.” Dean says.

“And two?”

“I erase her memories of you.”

“What?!”

“As an angel, I have the ability to alter and even erase a person’s memory.”

“Oh”

“I know it's not ideal, _none_ of this is probably ideal for you” Dean looks abashed “But it's to protect you, _both_ of you.” she can see the genuine concern in his eyes.

She takes a moment to think it over. Dean is right, she doesn’t like either option. Finally, she says “Ok. You can erase her memories, but _only_ if I can come along and say goodbye.”

“I really don't think that's a good idea...” Castiel states.

“Please! She's my only friend in Seattle; she's my only friend at all really. She was there for me when I wasn't in such a good place, when no one else was. I'm agreeing to go with you, to leave the life I've built for myself in Seattle, because fate or heaven or destiny or whatever has decided that the three of us belong together. Just let me say goodbye to my friend” She gives them both her best pleading look. Dean caves first.

“I swear, you haven't even met Sam yet and already you've mastered his puppy dog eyes!”

“Fine” Castiel relents. “But I'm going ahead to make sure that there's nothing threatening around, no danger. And you will be with either Dean or I at all times. We've finally found you and I'm not doing anything that will even potentially put you at risk.”

“Overprotective much Cas?” Dean asks, but the serious look on his face tells her he agrees with Castiel.

“Wow, I may be 'mother bird', but I definitely think you're 'mama bear' Castiel.” Beth smiles and Dean chuckles. “If it allows me to say goodbye to my friend, I'll agree to your terms.”

Cas looks relieved “What's the address?” she gives it to him, “I'll go ahead and check things out. I'll return once I'm satisfied it's safe for you.” he then disappears from the room.

“Where'd he go?” Beth exclaims “Can he teleport or something?” Dean smiles.

“Not exactly, he flies. Those wings you saw aren't just for show.”

“They are pretty impressive.”

“Just wait ‘til you get to see the real things.” Dean says.

“The real things?”

“Yeah, what you saw yesterday are just shadows, an impression of the real wings” She sees his mind wander, perhaps picturing them.

“When will that be?”

“Not ‘til you're, _we're_ mated. And even then it’s a few steps into the bonding process.”

“Can you explain that to me a bit more? How does this bond thing work?”

“There are a number of steps to it. Cas knows them better than I do, but each involves the three of us becoming closer to each other.”

“How do we do that?”

“Well, a lot of it works like any developing relationship. I've never pretended to be good at those, but Cas- he's great at it, he was even able to bring womanizing me around.” She feels a stab of something that could be jealousy, but she pushes past it

“You guys keep mentioning beginning the bond. How do we go about that?”

Dean looks at her, he seems shocked on the surface but there's something deeper, wonder, amazement, _hope_.

“Nothing happens until you're ready, but when- if you decide to do this, it’s all about touch. To initiate the bond the three of us touch, all together.”

“The three of us.”

“Yeah” Dean lets out a light snort “hold hands in a circle and sing kum by yah” he quickly shifts back to serious “There's already a connection there, but it doesn't solidify until all three of us join in touch.”

“Yeah, I know. I mean, I felt- something. When Castiel held my hand, to do my ribs? There was this feeling, of…” she trails off unsure how to describe the sensation.

He understands and nods without her having to explain “That’s the bond; it sensed the connection between you two; it knows that you’re family or ‘flock’ as Cas calls it, and was trying to form.”

“So, then, if you and I… it would be the same?”

“Yeah, it should...” he hesitates before holding out his hand “Want to try?” Her eyes meet his and she can see the emotion written there. Fear of rejection. She knows he won’t hold it against her if she chooses not to, but it will hurt. She places her hand in his. It’s there immediately, that same feeling, of warmth, safety and _right_. They sit like that for a moment, before she scooches closer, and without consciously deciding to, leans her head on his shoulder. He stiffens for only a second before he sighs and relaxes against her wrapping his free arm around her shoulder. He pulls her into him, ever so slightly, and then places the lightest of kisses to the top of her head.

They sit like that, in comfortable silence, for a few moments before there is the sound of rustling fabric. Dean lifts his head. Beth looks up and sees Castiel has reappeared. He stands taking them in with a warm expression, his mouth is barely upturned, but his eyes shine.

“Everything is secure” He states.

Dean stands and immediately she misses the warmth, barely able to suppress the whimper that tries to work its way up her throat. “Let’s do this then” he states.

Beth stands, and looks at the two men in front of her. “Let’s go, I guess. Is it far? Where are we anyway?”

“Just outside of Springfield Massachusetts” Dean answers.

“Oh wow! so road trip then?”

“Well not exactly. We’re taking angel airways” Dean replies tilting his head towards Castiel.

“You can take us along?” Beth asks, curious.

“Yes, it’s no trouble” Castiel relies.

“Brace yourself though, angel flight can be a bit disorienting, especially if you’re not used to it” Dean advises.

Castiel places one hand on Dean’s shoulder then his other on hers. She has a moment to enjoy the warmth again before the ground shifts beneath her. She feels momentarily unbalanced and thinks she might fall, but then they’ve landed. Castiel releases Dean to place his other hand on her hip, stabilizing her.

“Thanks Cas” She smiles up at him, liking the way the nickname feels on her tongue. He smiles at her, the corners of his eyes crinkle, and you would think she gave him the world just speaking those three letters.


	7. Chapter 7

She stands there for a moment, Castiel holding her upright. It’s amazing the change a smile can make, but the angel seems much more human, less intimidating. She's just begun to study how his eyes shine when Dean clears his throat. Cas jumps back a little and honest to god _blushes_.

“Come on we've got work to do” Dean huffs, rolling his eyes. She then takes in her surroundings. Castiel has brought them straight to her bedroom.

“Is Kat-”

“She's out at the moment” Castiel states “I believe she went to the store. She should be back shortly”

“Right” Beth takes a deep breath and goes to her closet. She pulls out two suitcases and starts to stuff clothes into one. Once it’s full she goes to the dresser and starts pulling things out to put in the second one. Once she's done with it, she leaves the room and goes to fetch a couple of boxes they've got stored in the pantry. Castiel follows her. She makes quick work of going through her room. There's little she can't live without, little she feels necessary to bring with her.

She's taping up the last box when she hears keys rattling in the door. She looks toward the sound, suddenly filled with dread. She's got to go out there and say goodbye to her best friend who, in a few hours, won't remember her at all.

“Go” Dean says kindly. “Cas will be with you, Kat won't be able to see him. Just let him know when you’re ready.”

Beth nods heart heavy as she goes. When she walks into the living room, Kat sees her and smiles.

“Hey girl! Where were you last night?” she says as she sets her keys on the table next to the door.

“Long story” Beth chuckles humorlessly.

“Beth what's wrong?” Kat asks, noticing Beth's demeanor.

“I'm leaving Kat.” Beth sighs.

“Leaving?”

“Yeah. I- I can't really explain... anything. Why I'm going, but I have to.”

“You're not making any sense” Kat says, worried.

“I'm afraid I'm not going to Kat. It doesn't make all that much sense to me and I'm living it.”

“Living what?”

“Nothing” she shakes her head sadly “I just- I have to go, and I wanted to say goodbye.”

“Goodbye? Beth, you gotta tell me what's going on! Are you in some kind of trouble?”

Beth smiles “No K, ok maybe a little but not the kind of trouble that you gotta worry about me over. I may be in a little over my head, but-” She smiled to herself “I'm good”

Kat hesitates “Well, if you're sure.”

“I am. My life is suddenly crazy, and not at all what I expected, but I think it's going to be ok.”

“Good, I guess?” they both chuckle and look away. They fall silent and a weight falls between them. When Beth looks back up at her friend her eyes are damp.

“Kat, I just want- I want to thank you. You've done a lot for me the last few years. I don't know where I'd be if it weren't for your kindness, your friendship. You were there for me when no one else was. You took me in and helped me make a life here. I'll never forget you or what you've done for me.” She pauses, determined to get through this without all out crying. “I'll miss you” before she can say anymore Kat hugs her. It's good, she's not sure she would be _able_ to say more.

When Kat pulls back, there are tears in her eyes “I'm gonna miss you too Beth.”

Beth smiles sadly, “No you won't.”

She looks over her shoulder to where she knows Castiel is, even if she can't see him. She feels him brush past her, but she can't bear to watch. Instead she walks back into her bedroom. Dean is sitting on the bed, leafing through an old magazine she had sitting around. Seeing her, he stands and pulls her into a hug. A moment later Castiel joins them. She and Dean separate and, without a word, Castiel places a hand on each of their shoulders.

They arrive back at the motel room with the same feeling of disorientation as before. Beth takes in her surroundings; the room is the same with the addition of her suitcases and boxes. It’s too much; the tears start to fall without her permission and she collapses against Castiel's chest, sobbing as she clutches his shirt. His arms wrap around her. It’s warm and comforting, and then Dean is behind her, his hand rubbing circles on her back. Standing there, between the two of them, she feels her whole life shift, something falls into place, and she feels _home_.

She basks in it for a moment before she says quietly into Castiel's shirt “I want this. I want to bond with you. I want to be a flock.”


	8. Chapter 8

Castiel stiffens; she looks up at him and sees an expression of pure, surprise, joy, and _awe_ staring back at her. A glance back at Dean shows the same face, and if she hadn't possibly just changed all their lives, she might be tempted to giggle.

“A- ar- are you sure?” Castiel stutters out in disbelief. “This isn't something to take lightly.”

“There's no reason to rush into anything.” Dean adds, she can tell it pains him to say so.

“I want to. I can't put my finger on what it is about you guys, but you're right. _We're_ right. I get this feeling around you. Dean was explaining it to me” she looks up at Castiel who still has his arms around her. “The bond. I can feel it. Even right now, I can _feel_ it” She closes her eyes and focuses on the warm feeling that surrounds them. “It's stronger than ever right now.”

“It's proximity” Castiel says “The three of us being so close right now, it senses the opportunity to form.”

“Let's do it then!” Beth replies.

“No.” Castiel replies softly, it hurts more than she would expect the word to.

“Not now.” Dean clarifies “Beth, we are so, _so_ happy, and honored that you want to bond with us, but there is a time and a place for that. And in a run-down motel right after you've said goodbye to your best friend, only a day after we've met is not the best way to go about it.”

Beth looks to Castiel who, reluctantly, nods in agreement. She hangs her head, embarrassed by her own apparent over-eagerness.

“Hey” Castiel says, tucking a finger under her chin so that she meets his eyes “It means _so_ much to us that you want this, and, when the time is right, we _will_ do this. But for right now there are other matters at hand.”

“I want to get back to my memory foam!” Dean exclaims “And you gotta meet Sammy!”

“That your dog?” Beth asks, perplexed by Dean's enthusiasm. Castiel chuckles and Dean looks horrified.

“God no! Sam is my brother.” Dean scoffs.

“Oh! Meeting the family, alright.”

“Well, we'd better pack up and head out. We're over a day’s drive away from the bunker, but if we get moving now we can possibly be home in time for dinner tomorrow night”

They gather their things quickly and load everything into Dean's car. It’s beautiful. A 1967 Chevy Impala, he tells her proudly. She gets the 'honor' of sitting in the passenger seat.

She’s quiet for the first few hours of the drive, finally having a moment to let the past 48 hours sink in. While Dean’s classic rock (he’d been pleased to hear she shares his taste in music) fills the car, she has a chance to think over everything that’s happened. She’s surprised at herself at how calm she is. She’s always been a planner, she likes to know what’s coming next.

When she left home at 18 she had been a mess for months. Suddenly her whole future was up in the air, unplanned. She had hated that, spent so many nights awake, unable to sleep, worrying about what she was going to do, until she met Kat. Amazing Kat, who was looking for a roommate and had a cousin who owned a cafe in the city. Since then life hadn't necessarily been easy, but at least she knew what to expect day to day, and she had Kat to come home to. To talk too when she had a rough day, when a patron sucked or a guy came into the store who looked just enough like her dad.

Now suddenly she's moving half way across the country with two guys she's just met, but she's not worried. Excited and more than a little nervous but not _worried_. This bond or whatever it is assures her that things will be ok. This is what she's supposed to do and going with Dean and Castiel is right.

As it nears dinner time her thoughts keep coming back to Kat. As much as she knows what they did was for the best and will keep her friend safe, it’s hard to think that her friend doesn't remember her. She can't call Kat up if she needs to talk, and she may never see her friend again.

As if he senses her distress Dean clears his throat. “So I'm thinking we'll pull off the highway and find a motel soon, and find some food nearby. Sound good?”

“Yeah” she says quietly

“Once we find a place for the night I'll call Sammy and give him a heads up that we're bringing you along. I'll have him prep a room for you so you don't have to worry ‘bout anything to get settled in once we get there.”

“Thanks” an awkward silence falls over the car and out of the corner of her eye Beth sees Dean cast a pleading glance into the rear view mirror at Cas.

“Dean isn't Donnie in Kewanee? That's on the way; we could stop and have Beth’s tattoo done.”

Dean sighs and looks the steering wheel, clearly not the kind of topic change he had been hoping for. “That's probably a good idea. It'll probably mean another day on the road, but it's worth it.” He looks sideways at Beth “Donnie's a fellow hunter. Owns a shop in Illinois, uses a special ink for extra protection for the anti-possession tattoo. We will be passing right by his place tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow? So soon?” She can't help the nervous quiver that works its way into her voice.

“The sooner the better” Castiel states from the back seat.

“Hey” Dean says, trying to gain her attention, as if he senses how she's retreating into her head “It's ok to be nervous. I know I was before my first tat.”

“And we will be with you the whole time” Cas assures her, leaning forward to place a hand on her shoulder.

The weight of his hand and the warmth it brings are reassuring. She gives Cas and then Dean a small smile. “Thanks, I'm- just not a fan of needles”

“Is anyone really?” Dean asks, her smile grows and she feels a little bit better. The song on the radio changes and she takes the opportunity to also change the subject.

“You know The Eagles wrote Hotel California as a commentary on the greed and self-destruction of the music industry.”

Dean chuckles and shakes his head at her, “No way! It was more than that. It’s about living the high life in LA and even deeper about the dark side of the American Dream!” she counters and the debate that follows carries them all the way to the motel, through check in and into the diner across the street, before Cas has finally had enough and threatens to with hold dessert. The threat of no pie is enough to shut Dean up.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day is more of the same. More driving, the atmosphere in the car switches between comfortable silence and light conversation. However, the closer they get to Illinois the quieter Beth becomes.

Dean takes the opportunity to fill her in on the people in his life who are ‘practically family’. She learns about Kevin, the prophet of the lord, who used to be in advanced placement before the word of God was found and his ability to read it changed his life.

He tells her about Bobby, a gruff old man who is the closest thing to a father the Winchesters have.

And she learns about Charlie. Beth looks forward to meeting the girl someday. Dean describes her as ‘the little sister he never wanted’. She’s spunky and fun and a huge nerd and Beth thinks they’ll get along well. It’ll be nice to have another girl to talk to. When Dean sees her excitement about Charlie, he promises to call her up and invite her to stay for a few days as soon as they make it back to the bunker.

“And then of course there’s Sammy” Dean continues down his list. She sees his face light up and she can tell, without him saying so that his brother is very important to him. “You’ll like him. He’s a bit of a nerd, but not in the same way as Charlie. He’s a book worm, loves reading and doing his research. He was pre-law at Stanford before- well, something came up and he got dragged back into the life.” There’s a pause and Beth wonders what happened. She’s not learned much about Dean’s past, how he got into hunting and everything, but she knows that there’s something dark in his past that he’s not ready to share with her yet. 

She gets the feeling that he’s trying to ease her way into what has suddenly become her life and, while unnecessary, she appreciates the thought. “He’s excited to meet you. Called him last night and caught him up on everything. He’s looking forward to our arrival, and said to tell you he’ll have a room all ready for you.”

“Thanks” she says, knowing he understands it’s for more than just having a room ready for her.

They stop for lunch, but Beth can’t bring herself to eat. Dean notices, but says nothing. Castiel, however, keeps encouraging her to at least ingest something.

“Is something wrong Beth? Do you not like your chicken? You can order something else if you like, it’s no trouble. What about some pie? Dean always likes pie.”

“Cas, the poor girl is nervous, let her be” Dean hushes Castiel, but his eyes show him to be just as concerned as the angel is. He reaches his hand across the table and grabs hers. “I know you’re worried, and that’s ok. I promise we’ll both be there, and Cas can help a little with the pain if you’d like. He can’t take it away completely ‘cause of the special ink Donnie uses, but it’ll help. Then afterward we’ll get ice cream or something. Whatever you like.” He smiles encouragingly at her and, while it doesn’t erase her nerves, it does calm her a little.

~~~

They reach Kewanee about three in the afternoon. Donnie is a big burly man who, according to Dean, was in the navy before his family was killed by a werewolf. He looks intimidating, but is a pretty nice guy and goes out of his way to make sure she’s comfortable. The needle stings her skin as Donnie tattoos the symbol just above her hip, but the feel of Dean and Castiel’s hands in her own help distract her.

Afterward, as promised, Dean takes them all for ice cream. He gets them each a giant cone and Beth learns that, while he has previously eaten ice cream, Cas has never had an ice cream cone before. It’s entertaining watching him trying to master the skill of eating one. It’s not long before he’s covered in ice cream, a mess that would make a three year old with a cone look clean. It makes her giggle and Dean lets out a deep bellied laugh at the sight of Castiel. It’s the first time she’s seen him completely at ease and relaxed. She likes the sight. They hit a bathroom to clean up because, ‘there’s no way that mess is going anywhere near baby’, then its back on the road for a few hours before they stop at another motel for the night.

All in all, not a bad day with her flock.


	10. Chapter 10

The energy in the car is lighter the next day. Beth doesn’t have the dread of the tattoo appointment hanging over her head (she suspects that the guys were dreading it just as much as she was). Dean is in a good mood, looking forward to getting back to Sam and the memory foam mattress that he raves about. He assures her that her room is also equipped with one. Even Cas seems to be in an exceptionally good mood today, though Beth can’t tell if he’s looking forward to getting back to the bunker that he and the Winchesters (and she guesses herself now) call home, or if he is just anxious to get her somewhere he considers safe.

Castiel is hard to read. Dean mentioned yesterday that the angel can sometimes seem awkward because in Castiel's own words ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’. She had been worried that the angel just didn’t feel comfortable around her, but Dean assures her that Cas just takes some time to figure out, to get used to his mannerisms and way of talking. Beth has decided that once they’re at the bunker and things have settled down from the craziness that have been the last few days, she’s going to make a point to spend more time getting to know and understand Castiel.

~~~~~

They start early, but not what Dean considers ‘god awful early’. Dean is determined to make it home in time to cook real food for dinner that night.

“My dad was a hunter too. We traveled all over the country working various jobs. Sam and I grew up living motel room to motel room, eating cheap diner food and skipping around town to town constantly. It’s nice to have a real kitchen finally.”

It’s the most Dean has said about his past and Beth itches to learn more, but she’s gotten the impression that Dean has a bit of a dark past, and she’s enjoying the relaxed vibe they’ve got going, so she resists and decides to ask another time.

“So you enjoy cooking?” she asks, figuring it’s a safe topic.

“Hell yeah!” Dean exclaims.

“Dean’s a great chef” Castiel adds with a slight smile from the back seat. Beth had offered to take a turn in the back but Cas had insisted she sit up front, and apparently the back is ‘his’ spot. “His burgers are amazing” Beth smiles at this. The few days they’ve been traveling together she hasn’t seen Castiel eat much. Apparently, like sleep, it’s something that the angel does not require. He says he enjoys certain foods, and burgers are his favorite. They’re the only thing he’s eaten this whole trip, other than the ice cream yesterday.

“I’m still a beginner really.” Dean comments, but Beth doesn't miss the blush that colors his face. “We only came upon our place recently so I haven’t had much time to hone my skills yet. Sammy seems to enjoy my cooking, but that moose will eat anything.”

“You’re a very good cook Dean.” Castiel assures him.

“Yeah, whatever you say Cas. I’m not making burgers tonight, no matter how much you butter me up!”

Cas attempts to look disappointed, but he can't, he smiles from the back seat.

The rest of the drive passes quickly and, though he tries to hide it, Dean gets more excited as they close in on their destination.

Before long, they are pulling up to what appears to be an abandoned power plant. Dean pulls the car around to what looks like a service entrance to something underground (sewers maybe?). The nondescript door is down a small flight of stairs. Beth wonders, for the first time, what exactly this 'bunker' is.

“The whole thing is a facade” Cas comments, pointing up at the power plant “the Men of Letters needed a place of absolute security. They went to great lengths to keep its existence hidden from everyone except a select few.”

“Home sweet home” Dean adds before climbing out of the car “Cas, get Beth's stuff would ya?” He grabs his own bag from the back seat while Beth gets out then he nods his head for her to follow him in.

They're barley in the door before Dean is calling out “Sammy I'm hoooome!”

She has a vague memory of Dean calling Sam a giant when she woke up in the hotel that first morning. She never really considered that this was not an exaggeration. Sam appears in the room and even though they're standing on a balcony a floor above him she can tell he's _really_ tall. Dean leads the way down the stairs into the entry way. He and Sam hug, patting each other on the back. Sam then turns and hugs Cas as well before turning to her. He towers over her smiling. “Hi, I'm Sam!” he says before enveloping her in a bone crushing hug.

“Sammy, take it easy on the girl!” Dean half yells behind her, but when Sam releases her she can see Dean is smiling. “She's been through a lot the last couple days.”

“Yeah, sorry. Anyway, welcome to the Men of Letters bunker, Beth.”

“Thanks Sam, it's nice to meet you.” she smiles at him and its awkward for a moment before Dean pipes in.

“Well let’s get out of the entry way. I've been driving for three days and I want some food!” he pushes through them and heads deeper into the bunker, swinging his duffle over his shoulder. Sam shakes his head at his brother before bending to grab one of the boxes that Cas has 'brought' in. He smiles at her and Cas then turns and heads the same way as Dean.

Cas smiles, watching the brothers go. “Welcome home” he says before grabbing a suitcase and holding out his hand. She takes it smiling and lets him lead her into the bunker.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its late, but it is still technically Monday!
> 
> Comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

After a delicious dinner, Cas wasn't lying Dean is a great cook, Beth gets a preliminary tour of the bunker. The place is huge, and apparently the guys are still discovering things. She gets shown the most important and frequented rooms, and gets the feeling that even though they haven't delved too far in, she's going to be getting lost for days.

True to his word, Sam has prepared a room for her. It’s right next door to Dean's room and fairly plain. A bed, a desk, night stand and dresser. She's exhausted from the excitement of the last few days and decides to turn in early. After convincing Cas, with some help from Dean, that it's not necessary that he stay in her room for the night, she digs through her things for some PJs. Once she's changed she opens one of the boxes and pulls out a framed picture to set on the night stand. Her Dad smiles at her as she climbs into bed. She takes a minute to appreciate how amazing the mattress is, understanding why Dean went on about his, before letting herself relax and wait for sleep.

~~~

The days that follow are crazy and simple all at the same time. She wakes early, a habit from working the morning shift for so long, and wanders to the kitchen. She's rather proud when, on the fourth day, she is able to get there without getting lost or following Cas. The angel seems to sense when she's up and likes to wait outside her door for her to emerge. She has an amazing breakfast, courtesy of Dean, and then decides how to fill her day.

The first few days she spends quite a bit of time unpacking. The day after she arrived she unpacked her two suitcases and two boxes before she found out that Cas had brought the rest of her stuff from her apartment. It makes sense, because if Kat doesn't remember Beth, her things shouldn't be in the apartment with Kat, but it's another unexpected reminder of how her life has changed in the last week.

Her evenings are usually spent in the living room participating in what apparently, is Castiel's ongoing pop culture education. Every day is a new film or series and she and Dean agree that watching Cas' reaction is far more entertaining than watching the movies themselves. He tries to pout, but Beth can tell he enjoys seeing them happy.

After Cas' first viewing of Airplane, she and Dean are almost in tears laughing and Dean actually has to grab her hips to keep her from falling off the couch. Their laughter slowly fades and she looks up at Dean, meaning to tell him he can let go now, but the look in his eyes makes her voice catch in her throat. His smile is bigger and lighter than she's seen so far and the laughter shines his eyes. They stare at each other for a moment. Dean leans in toward her, and she feels herself blush, knowing what's coming. That is, until Sam reenters the room.

“Alright guys, I got popcorn refill, let's start Monty Python!” She jumps back, and ends up with her back against Castiel's chest. And while she curses Sam's timing, this is nice too. She relaxes against Cas, who wraps his arm around her waist.

Dean clears his throat “Right, next movie!” before standing to switch out the DVD. When he sits back on the couch, there's more empty space on the end than there was before, Dean sitting closer to where she and Cas are. Again there's that feeling she gets whenever the three of them are in close proximity to each other. She soaks it in, letting herself enjoy it.

She knows this peace won't last. Dean has decided they're taking a 'hunting hiatus' while she gets settled. But she knows the men around her will eventually get back to hunting, and she doesn't know what that means for her. Plus there are the rituals ahead of her, and they've got a lot to discuss. She's got things she needs to share with them and she knows there's a tragic back story that Dean is avoiding talking about. But for now she's going to relax and enjoy watching Castiel argue that, logically, the Black Knight should be dead long before his second leg is cut off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late! I had visitors in town this week and totally lost track of what day it was!

_Bright lights shining, screeching tires, a horn blares._

She wakes up thrashing and screaming. Castiel stands above her, his hands on her shoulders. He's obviously just shaken her awake. Dean stands behind Cas and they both look worried.

“Sorry” she says, trying to shrink away from their collective gaze.

“There's nothing to apologize for.” Cas says scrunching his eyebrows at her “You were having a nightmare.”

“Yeah” she say embarrassed “I get those sometimes.”

“Are you alright?” Dean asks, he hands her a glass of water, she doesn't know where he got it, but she sits up and takes it gratefully.

“You were calling for your Dad.” Castiel states, it's not a question, but she can tell looking at them that they're both hoping she'll elaborate.

“He's dead.” she says, playing with the glass in her hand and avoiding eye contact. “I...”

“You don't have to talk about it.” Dean assures her.

“No. I mean, we're gonna be mates, we should share this kind of stuff. Right?” Dean avoids her gaze, but Castiel meets her eyes.

“It doesn't have to be tonight” Cas says.

“Yeah, but if I don't talk about it now, I'll avoid talking about it.”

“Ok, if you're sure” Cas pulls up a chair and Dean joins her on the bed.

“There was a car crash. He was driving home one night, and it was raining. I think he was in a hurry, trying to get home to me. They said he took the turn too fast and lost control of the car, went through the guard rail and rolled the car down a hill. He was gone before an ambulance ever made it to the crash site.

He was all I had. My mom was never around when I was young. She and dad got divorced when I was three. She had been cheating on him and decided to leave Dad for this other guy. We knew where she was but never really heard from her. I think Dad called her once in a while, but I never talked to her myself.

Then suddenly Dad’s gone and I’m 13 years old and brought to live with a mother who I don’t know at all, and a stepfather who, in my mind, took her away from me to begin with. They were never abusive, never cruel or anything, but never overly nice either.

My Dad loved me, did everything he could for me. He was at every dance recital, ever t-ball game. He always made time to play dress up or tea parties with me. He made me feel like I was the most important little girl in the world. And I went from having this great life with an amazing Dad, to a life where I was pretty much ignored. As soon as I graduated high school I left, and haven’t looked back.”

By the time she finishes she has silent tears streaming down her face. While she's been talking, Castiel has placed a hand on her knee and Dean has wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

“I'm very sorry Beth” Castiel says “That couldn't have been easy losing him.”

“Losing a parent is never easy.” Dean adds “I've lost both mine and I miss them both constantly.”

“He was the only family I had really. I was kinda alone for a long time. Til I found Kat-” She pauses and takes a deep breath trying to control her emotion.

“Hey.” Dean places a finger under her chin and gently lifts her head so her eyes meet his “Losing a family member always sucks. And no one can ever replace them. But, if it makes things better, you've got us now. Cas and I care about you, and we want to be your family if you'll let us.”

She smiles at them “I would like that.” They both smile sadly at her. She knows what she's said means a lot to them, but they're very aware of how tough it's been for her “Sorry, I- it's been a crazy couple of days. A lot to take in you know? I am happy to be here, but it's an adjustment.” she adds.

“We completely understand. Take as much time as you need.” Castiel says.

“We want you to be comfortable here” Dean adds.

“I am comfortable here. And I'm comfortable _here_ ” She says placing each of her hands on theirs. They smile at her.

“It's late” Castiel states. “You really should try and sleep.” She nods and lays back down, expecting them to leave, they don't. Dean tucks the blanket up to her chin then gently stokes her hair as she drifts off. She's almost forgotten what it feels like, this feeling of _family_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm posting this because its already a day late and I need to go to bed, but I just realized that when I copy the text over from the document I have the story in it isn't copying over anything that I have italicized! If anyone can tell me what I need to do to fix this message me please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!
> 
> Please keep the kudos and comments coming, I love hearing what you guys think!
> 
> Also if anyone knows how to make it so that my formatting copies over when I post a chapter please message me! I just realized last chapter that when things are italicized in my master doc it doesn't copy over here.

The next morning she brings up the bonding ceremony again.

She woke up warm and safe in her room, both men still there. Dean is usually up before her, and it means the world to her that he stayed until she woke. He kisses her on the cheek before climbing off of bed and heading for the kitchen. Castiel waits in the room while she gets up and goes through her morning bathroom routine before he takes her hand and walks to the kitchen with her. Once they've finished eating, as Sam gathers the plates to start the dishes, she speaks up.

“I want to form the bond.” Sam stills, and all eyes fall to her. “It’s been a few weeks, and I've had time to wrap my mind around everything that's happened. I told you guys that day at the hotel that I wanted this and I'm more confident than ever that this is what I want. You guys are what I want.”

“I'll just, let you guys talk.” Sam says, and leaves the room.

“Beth are you sure?” Castiel asks “You had a rough night last night and we don't want you to-”

“That's it though. I've had these nightmares before, and I've had to struggle through them alone. I'd wake up crying and have nothing, no one to comfort me. Last night having you guys there, I felt safe, like I haven't in a long time. You guys make me feel whole again. And I want that, so _so_ much. I want to be with you guys and to be able to show you the support you've shown me the last few weeks.”

They both look at her in awe, like they can't believe what she's saying.

“If you're sure that's what you want...” Dean hesitates.

“I'm _positive_ ”

“Alright then!” Dean beams “Cas how long will it take you to get things together?”

“We could do it tomorrow night.” He smiles.

“Tomorrow it is then.” Beth declares and hugs them both.

~~~~

Sam leaves for the night. Castiel said it wasn't necessary, especially because this is only the first ritual, but Sam insisted that they should be alone for this special event.

For two people who insisted that it isn't a big deal, Cas and Dean seem to be putting a lot of thought and effort into getting ready for the night. The bunker seems especially clean tonight and Dean has not only cleared off one of the smaller tables in the library, but he's found a table cloth somewhere to cover it with. She at least knows where Cas found the candles that he places all over the table. There's a storage closet that has all of the basics for spell work, candles are in no shortage. She's gotten the chance to explore the rooms of the bunker and is now familiar with the more used rooms. She even found the garage without getting lost last week!

Once the men are satisfied with the set up, they each take a seat around the table. Before he sits, Dean shuts off the lights in the room and Castiel lights the candles with a wave of his hand.

She's both nervous and excited as she sits at the table, looking first to Cas then to Dean. She can tell that they're both feeling the same thing. They both smile at her, their faces glow in the candlelight. She remembers them talking about how long they've been waiting for this, how long they looked for her and now it’s finally happening.

“Shall we begin?” Cas asks and brings his hands up to the table reaching one towards Dean, the other he holds out to her.

“Let's do this!” Dean replies with a warm smile. Beth nods, not saying anything but she reaches to grasp Castiel's hand and then Dean's. The warmth is there again, more intense tonight than ever. Castiel begins to chant in a language she's never heard before. Enochian, Dean had called it, the language of angels. She doesn't understand a word of it, but she thinks she catches her name in there somewhere, Dean's too.

As he speaks, he begins to move his hands. Never breaking contact, his hands slide up her and Dean’s arms, coming to rest on their shoulders. His words rise in volume and she feels heat where his hand rests. It’s an intense heat, so hot, _too_ hot. She feels like she should be in pain, should be burning where his hand touches her, but it doesn’t hurt. It feels _amazing_ , and somehow fulfilling, and she can’t even begin to describe it. She gasps with the intensity, and Dean squeezes her hand in reassurance.

A wind blows around them and, in the rush, she can no longer hear Castiel's voice. Cas begins to glow and she closes her eyes against the bright light. A high pitched ringing echoes through the library and the hand on her shoulder grows impossibly hotter. As the sound grows louder she struggles to resist the urge to drop Dean's hand to cover her ears. Dean grips her hand tighter, almost as if he knows, and she's glad for it, it keeps her grounded as she tries to keep from being overwhelmed with what is going on.

Then, slowly, things around her settle. The ringing stops, the light dims and the wind dies down. She opens her eyes and looks at Cas, not quite sure if it’s over, but then he slides his hand back down to grasp hers again and speaks, this time in English.

“I, Castiel, the angel of Thursday, claim these as my flock. I take my place as the head and vow to protect them with my life. Primus Conpar and Avis Matris, mine own, Carissimi Grex. Ab aeterno in aeternum. As he speaks the last phrase she once again feels the intense heat on her shoulder, even though Cas’ hand grasps her own. She knows the ritual is complete when the heat slowly fades until she no longer feels it. Once it has Castiel leans over and tenderly kisses the place on her shoulder where his hand was moments before. He then does the same to Dean and that’s when she notices the hand print on his shoulder. It’s raised and bright red, it looks like he was burnt, the shape of Castiel’s hand branded into his skin. She turns her head to look at her own shoulder and sees that she has the exact same mark.

“Sorry” Castiel says softly, not wanting to break the energy that hangs around them as a result of what they just did “I probably should have warned you about that.”

“No, it’s ok” she replies, and it really is. She studies the mark and a warm feeling that only is partly due to the bond fills her. It’s like Cas has staked a claim on her, and she _likes_ it “I wasn’t expecting it, but- I like it.”

Castiel beams at her. They stare at each other for a few moments before Dean breaks in.

“Alright this is quickly approaching chick flick moment material, let’s get something to eat!” But as he stands up and heads to the kitchen Beth can’t miss the twinkle in his eyes and the way he gently reaches up to touch the brand on his shoulder as he walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my mind the words Cas says in Latin are actually in enochian, but I couldn't find anything that translates to enochian. Also I never took Latin, so I'm sorry if it's wrong, I'm using an internet translator. 
> 
> Primus Conpar- first mate  
> Avis Matris- mother bird  
> Carissimi - beloved  
> Grex - mate  
> Ab aeterno in aeternum- forever and always


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, so instead of making you wait until Monday that I'd give you a bonus chapter this week!
> 
> Also I'm celebrating cause I figured out how to fix the italics thing!

After and amazing dinner of steak and potatoes (that Beth and Castiel enjoyed with glasses of wine, while Dean insisted on beer), they sit on the couch watching a movie. Cas sits on her right. He holds her hand in his lap and slowly strokes his thumb back and forth against hers. Dean sits on her left, his arm around her shoulder. Every once in a while his fingers will graze the mark that Cas left there. It’s comforting and it suddenly occurs to her just how safe she feels, sitting there between the two men who are now officially her flock. She undoubtedly trusts these two with her life, which is amazing for how recently they met each other. It’s this secure feeling, coupled with the warmth of the bond flowing freely between them that causes her head to drop to rest on Dean’s shoulder and her eyes to slowly close.

The next thing she’s aware of is being carried. She hears Dean and Cas talk above her, but she can’t bring herself to focus enough to decipher what they’re saying. Instead she concentrates on the feeling of being held. She’s cradled against a chest; strong arms hold her closet to his body. It’s Dean. She can tell by the smell of pine and motor oil combined with the laundry soap that he and Sam use. She lightly fists the fabric of his shirt and she feels him still for just a moment before he moves on. She distantly registers the sound of a door opening, then she is gently set on her bed. Castiel, she suspects, pulls the covers up to her shoulders and Dean shifts to press a light kiss to her forehead.

He starts to pull away, but she tightens her grip on his shirt. “Stay” she breaths and manages to open her eyes enough to look up at the hunter. He hesitates, but she can see the moment his resolve breaks. He climbs in and lays unsure next to her. She inches toward him until he’s spooned behind her and he wraps his arm around her waist. She sighs happily and looks at Cas, still standing beside the bed. He seems to think for a moment before he goes to the corner of the room and retrieves the chair from the desk. He sits beside the bed and reaches up to slowly stroke her hair. She closes her eyes and snuggles into Dean’s embrace. Just as she drifts off, she hears Cas start singing soft and low in the language from the ritual.


	15. Chapter 15

It's about a week after the first ritual that she walks in on Dean and Sam fighting. Castiel stands in the corner watching the two, as if debating if he should jump in or not.

“If Beth is going to be going on hunts...” Sam starts.

“Beth is _not_ going to be going on hunts!”

“Beth is _right here_!” she pipes in. They all turn to look at her, Sam and Dean sheepishly look to the ground.

“I'm afraid I have to agree with Sam” Castiel adds after a moment, carefully avoiding looking at Dean “Whether or not Beth goes on hunts is a discussion we need to have, together. However, she should at least know the basics to defend herself.”

“Dean, you said yourself that there's a lot out there that will want at me because of what I am, as well as my relation to you guys.”

“Dean, I understand that you want to keep her safe, but you can't hide her in the bunker forever.” Sam adds.

“We can't be with her 24/7 Dean, it only makes sense.” Castiel pleads.

“ _Fine_.” Dean growls “But I don't like it.”

“Big surprise there.” Sam rolls his eyes.

~~~

After that, she gets daily 'hunting lessons' from all three of them. Dean teaches her how to shoot. She's not really surprised to discover that the bunker has a shooting range. He shows her all sorts of firearms ranging from a full sized shot gun to a tiny little pistol that's only good for one shot. She's not great, which Dean insists will improve with practice, but she definitely favors hand guns over the longer rifles. He proudly shows her his favorite colt revolver, and drops hints about getting her her own gun.

Sam gives her lectures on lore and the 'need to know' basics of hunting. She quickly gathers knowledge of what to fight with salt, what doesn't like iron and how to kill various creatures. It's interesting, but tedious work. There are way more creatures running around in the world than she realized and each one has different powers, strengths and weakness to learn. Sam assures her that in most cases they have time to research what they're up against, but it’s important to learn the basics. It’s in one of his lessons that they traipse out to the garage and open the trunk of the Impala. He shows her the veritable arsenal they've got back there, the most commonly needed items.

As she looks down into the trunk full of weapons she realizes just how dangerous the men she's living with really are. Which is almost comical to her considering how kind they've been to her, how worried Dean had been when she cut her finger helping him cook a few days before, how tender Cas had been when Dean called him in to heal her, and how both of them had pampered her the rest of the night even though it was a small cut, something that entertained Sam endlessly.

Castiel teaches her about knives, swords and hand to hand combat. The blades make sense, especially after the first time she sees Cas and Dean spar. Castiel could easily be deadly with the angel blade, and as she watches, Sam tells her that he's even more powerful when he's not up against someone he's sleeping with. Dean, embarrassed, over hears this and takes offense at the suggestion that Cas is holding back for his sake.

“Listen I have no problem taking on an angel at full force!” he shouts at Sam, but right at the moment Castiel takes full advantage of Dean's distraction and he's pinned to the ground a second later. Beth giggles at this and Dean does his best to glare at Cas, who simply places a light kiss to Dean's lips before pulling himself and the hunter up.

Beth takes to hand to hand combat well. Castiel starts off showing her basic self-defense moves, but they quickly move to offensive movies when she does so well. There's a small suspicion in the back of her mind that Cas is holding back even more than he did with Dean when he fight her.

She doesn't spar with Sam, after seeing the worried and pained looks on her mates' faces the first time they tried. Sam took a swing at her, and he'd found himself thrown across the field they were practicing in. She had turned to see Dean placing a restraining hand on Cas' shoulder, Castiel's arm outstretched the way he does when he uses is 'mojo' as Dean calls it. After that, it was decided that it would be best if they avoid any activity where Sam is going up against her.

It takes weeks to convince Dean to spar with her, but he quickly sees that she can hold her own. He's tougher to take on than Cas, because Dean doesn't hold back as much, and more than once she ends up on her back on the ground panting. Dean is finally toughing up on her, she's having to work harder when she goes up against him, and she loves it because it means that she's getting stronger.

The first time she pins him on the ground she's exhausted and can barely hold herself up above him, but the look of pride in his eyes means the world to her. She holds there for a moment staring at him, before he suddenly lunges forward and, in a scuffle, she ends up on her back below him. She lets out a disappointment laugh.

“Ah come on! You can't let me have the win just onc-” she can't finish the thought because his lips are suddenly on hers. They're soft, it’s a gentle kiss, somewhat unsure, but she kisses him back. It’s perfect, everything a first kiss should be. They don’t deepen it, and after a moment they pull apart. Dean rests his forehead against hers briefly before standing and holding his hand out to help her up. She takes it and is pulled in so that they’re chest to chest. He kisses her again, this time lightly running his tongue along her lips, seeking entrance. She grants it, and is getting her first real taste of him when Sam, once again, demonstrates his impeccable timing.

“So tell me, what creature can be defeated by making out?” Dean stiffens and she goes to pull back, but is held in place by Dean’s arms around her waist.

“What’s the matter Sammy, jealous?”

“Whatever dude. You’re the one who seems so concerned with making sure Beth can protect herself, this hardly seems productive.”

“She’s doing great” Dean says, looking to her “thought she deserved a little reward.”

Beth can feel her face heat up, and knows she must be blushing.

“Whatever you say man.” Sam laughs rolling his eyes. “I just came out to tell you two know lunch is ready.” He turns and heads back to the bunker.

“Hungry?” Dean asks her.

“Yeah, a bit” she says slightly breathless.

He kisses her again softly, before taking her hand “Then let’s go eat.”


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks pass, and Beth’s hunting lessons go well. She’s confident in her knowledge of the basics, and her fighting and shooting are both improving every day. She wants to bring up the topic of her getting out there and testing her skills, but after the argument that led to the lessons in the first place, and the passion that both Cas and Dean seem to have for protecting her, she’s afraid to bring it up.

Luckily, Sam does it for her. They’re finishing up dinner one night, when he clears his throat the way he does when he wants to bring up a topic that isn’t necessarily pleasant. “So, I found a case.”

It’s a simple phrase but everyone seems to understand the implications. Dean and Cas stiffen in their seats on either side of her.

“It’s a simple salt and burn. I know you guys don’t want Beth going out on full-fledged hunts yet, because you’re a couple of crazy over protective bastards, but she’s more than ready for this.”

Neither of her mates seem to want to be the one to answer. “Come on guys!” she pleads “I’m doing great! Just yesterday you were telling me how much better my aim was. I was even able to hit target with the sawed off!”

“She has a point…” Dean pipes in hesitantly, Cas glares at him.

“Please Cas” she begs, giving him, what Dean calls, the 'puppy dog eyes'.

“It’s not even a vengeful spirit.” Sam adds “A ghost moving stuff around and opening and closing doors. Nothing violent, but scaring the crap out of the Cooper family in Topeka. It’s not that far away, and we don't even have to get a motel room if we’re willing to drive through the night.”

Beth can tell Cas isn’t at all happy about the idea, no matter how simple a hunt it is, but he can tell he’s outnumbered. “ _fine_ ” he says, and Beth winces a little at his tone. “But all four of us are going, and we are taking every possible precaution.

He looks around the table at the three of them and Beth gets the impression of a father scrutinizing three troublesome children. She has the sinking suspicion that the only thing she’s going to get to do on this hunt is light a match, if even that.

~~~~

Beth spends the next day alternating between research and target practice. They focus on shot guns and the sawed off because those are the two types guns they have that can use the special salt rounds. There’s also a ridiculous half an hour spent swinging an iron fire poker at Cas while he disappears and reappears around her.

In her research, she learns that the ghost they’re after is that of Prudence Freedmon, a woman who killed herself after learning that her husband had been unfaithful. She learns where in the house and how she killed herself. She learns this while also learning how to hack into the police data base and coroner’s report. Sam, who’s helping her, scoffs.

“I agree that knowing how to hack is useful, but most of this can usually be learned by field interviews. You’ve got yourself a very paranoid set of mates.”

“They care about me, a lot. I think it’s nice.”

Sam chuckles. “You’re just as gone as they are, aren’t you?” She smiles and doesn’t answer, her blush is telling enough.


	17. Chapter 17

The next day they take off for Topeka. And since she knows she's got Dean trapped in a car for three hours, she brings up what she's been wondering for a while.

“How did you get into hunting?” She asks from the back seat. Dean tenses and grips the steering wheel tighter. “You said your Dad was a hunter, but was it more than that?” Dean looks at her in the rear view mirror, pained, and she almost feels guilty bringing it up. Cas and Sam are both watching Dean carefully, unsure of how he will react. Dean looks back the road and releases a heavy sigh.

“When Sam was six months old, a demon came into his nursery. He was seeking out ‘special kids’, one who someday would be capable of releasing Lucifer from his cage. The demon was dripping his own blood into Sam’s mouth when our Mom entered the room.” Dean’s voice catches.

“He pinned her to the ceiling and burnt her alive.” Sam fills in quietly.

“I was four; I heard Dad shouting and got out of bed to see what was going on. He handed me Sammy and told me to run. I carried him out of the fire.” He pauses “Once Dad learned what it was that killed Mom, he became obsessed with tracking it down. Along the way he learned about all the other things out there, he became a hunter, and taught Sammy and I to fight against them.”

He talks almost the entire drive, about how they grew up, Sam going to Stanford, him coming to Stanford needing help finding their Dad. Sam talks about his girlfriend Jessica, who died the same way their Mom did, and how that’s what pushed him back into hunting. Beth leans over to rest her head on Castiel’s shoulder. This isn’t a happy story, and it comforts her to have the angel so close. Dean tells her about the next few years, the search for Dad, Sam getting killed and Dean selling his soul. Dean going to hell. Beth pretends not to notice the tears in his eyes as he talks about what happened there.

“But Cas got me out.” Dean chokes out.

“And he repaid me by shooting me repeatedly.” Cas comments beside her. It lightens the mood, something all four of them are grateful for.

“So not love at first sight?” Beth teases.

“They ‘shared a more profound bond.’” Sam says in an imitation of Castiel, Dean glares at him.

“Zip it Sammy.”

“It was for me.” Cas says quietly, she sits up enough to look at his face. “At the time I didn’t understand the feeling. It wasn’t until much later that I realized that love was what I felt towards Dean.” Dean broods from the front seat. He doesn’t like the direction this conversation is going, but they all know he won’t interrupt Cas. “It was a noble mission, rescuing the righteous man from hell. No one was more surprised than me that I was the one to reach him first. His soul shined so _brightly_. He had been there for the equivalent of 40 years, but he was still stunning to behold.”

“Dean took a bit longer to come around.” Sam adds.

“Alright enough of the rom com! I need to stop for gas, is anyone hungry?” Without anyone saying so, they all know 'serious talk' is over.

~~~~

They reach Topeka just as night is falling, they have to wait until late, to avoid getting caught by the cops, so they go ahead and get a motel. When they drop their stuff in the room Sam makes a comment about it being nicer than their usual digs. Beth catches Dean glancing at her before he shrugs and brushes the comment off.

Once it’s late enough they head to the cemetery. As they traipse through the graves Beth can't help but think that this is over kill, four of them to burn one harmless body. As she predicted, the guys don't let her help with the digging, but once they reach the coffin they let her pour salt. Once the body is salted to the guys' satisfaction, Dean pulls a lighter out of his pocket and holds it out to her. He gives her the crooked smile she's quickly becoming fond of.

“First hunt, you want to do the honors?” She gives him a look, raising an eyebrow at him. Can this really be considered her first hunt when she hasn't really done anything? Even so she takes the lighter, starts it and drops it on the body.

“Rest in peace Prudence.” She says quietly as the flame catches. Dean wraps an arm around her shoulder.

“What do ya say we get some shut eye huh?” She nods at him, takes the hand he offers, and they walk back to the car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is a day late! I went out of town and my computer did not come with me!
> 
> Enjoy!

They're up early the next morning. Sam wakes up first and, doing his morning pushups, wakes everyone else. Its far earlier than Beth cares to be up, and beside her Dean grumbles, which makes her smile a little. They finally all make it out of bed, and Dean insists on stopping for breakfast before hitting the road. They've just gotten their food when two cop cars and an ambulance speed by the diner, sirens blaring. They turn down the next street, the one that the Cooper house is on.

“Ah crap!” Dean gripes throwing his fork down. Sam reaches into his wallet and drops a few bills on the table. All three of the men stand, and are moving to the car before she's even registered what's happened, and she scrambles to stand and catch up to them. She's just opened the car door when Dean speaks again. “Ok Cas we're gonna drop you and Beth back at the motel, Sammy and I will head over and check things out.”

“Excuse me?!” she shouts “No, I'm coming with you!”

“Beth-”

“No! This is my first hunt, and we don't know if this is related or not but I'm going with you! If whatever is going on is related to our hunt, I'm going to see it out to the end!”

“But-”

“No buts.”

“She has a point Dean” Sam comes to her defense, both Dean and Castiel turn to him, and she's very glad that the glares her mates are sporting are not directed at her. “Come on, she's been working her ass off training to get you guys to let her come out here, now let her prove to you you've taught her well!”

“Come on guys, I'm ready for this, I'm more than ready for this. There's only so much I can learn going up against guys who are terrified they're gonna hurt me.” Castiel and Dean both flinch at this. They share a look and she gets the feeling they're having an entire silent conversation. She looks back and forth between the two of them as if she could possibly figure out what they're thinking.

She's looking at Cas when his scowl deepens. “I don't like this” he grumbles.

“If you want to take me back to the hotel you're going to have to force me, I'm talking tie me up, knock me out kinda force” she threatens.

Dean growls in frustration. “ _Fine_ ” Castiel starts to protest “Listen, I don't really like this either, but we're wasting time, and we _did_ promise Beth a hunt.” Beth smiles in triumph “Hey, that doesn't mean you're going to blast in and play the hero. If anything starts to go down, you stick to Cas like glue. You don't need to go taking any risks on you first time out of the gate.”

She rolls her eyes at him “Yes _mom_ ” she sighs, but her grin holds as she climbs into the backseat with Castiel.

~~~~

They head in the direction that the cop cars went and, sure enough, they're parked outside the Cooper house.

“Perfect” Dean mumbles “Alright, back to the motel.”

“But-” Beth starts to argue.

“Not to drop you off.” He adds before she has a chance to argue. “We have get the fed suits.”

When they return to the motel and change, two amazing things happen.

First, she gets to see Dean in a suit. She's only ever seen the guy in layers of plaid and old band tees. Even for the first ritual he was in nice jeans and a button up shirt, but when he comes out of the bathroom in a suit and tie, she might as well be 16 years old again. Her brain stops functioning and for a moment she forgets to breath. It’s not until Dean is waving a hand in front of her face that she even registers that he's moved.

“You ok there?” he asks. He knows exactly why she's like this; his cocky grin gives him away.

“Yeah, um- you, ah, look nice.” Dean's grin tilts, he looks very proud of himself.

“As if his head weren’t big enough.” Sam mumbles, but he's smiling.

The second thing that happens is that she's handed a badge. She isn't all that familiar with FBI badges, but it looks legit to her. The best part though, is where it reads _Agent Beth Winchester_. She stares at it for a moment. She knows that this mating thing is the equivalent of marriage, but there's something about seeing Winchester, in print, after her name. It fills her with that warm gooey feeling that is usually only reserved for skin to skin contact with one of her mates. She looks up at Dean, stunned.

“Is that ok?” he asks tentatively. “I mean we're mated now, and Cas usually uses Winchester, I guess I don't know if you're one of those 'keep my name' types, but no one really ever looks at the name, and if you want we can make up another one later, or-”

“Dean! I _love_ it!” She smiles at him.

“It's no big deal, I mean Sam did most of the work, but I just thought-”

“I appreciate the thought” she says. He blushes and she stretches to her toes to kiss him on the cheek “Thank you.”

He clears his throat. “Alright, we've killed enough time; the cops have probably cleared out by now. Let's go.” He leaves the room, and Cas follows, turning back to her when he reaches the door.

“After you, Mrs. Winchester.” Sam signals for her to go ahead. She knows he means it as a joke, but feels so _right_ to be called that.


	19. Chapter 19

When they get to the Cooper house, just as Dean predicted the cops are gone. She climbs out of the car and nervously straightens her dress.

“Don't be nervous” Cas says placing a hand on her shoulder. “Just follow along, let Sam and Dean take the lead.”

“Yeah, it’s not normal for the FBI to come out on something like this, let alone send four agents. We'll tell 'em that you two are rookies, so it'll make sense if you guys do more observation.” Beth is fine with that idea, but Cas narrows his eyes like he can't decide if he should be insulted that he’s been designated 'rookie'.

They walk up to the front door. When Sam knocks, a middle aged woman answers. “Can I help you?”

“Yes” Sam digs in his jacket and pulls out his FBI badge, Dean does as well, but when Cas doesn't grab for his, Beth leaves hers in her pocket. “I'm agent Forester, this is my partner agent Gray, as well as agents in training Bragg and Winchester, we'd like to ask you a few questions about the incidents in your home over the last week.”

“Of course, come in agents” she leads them into the living room. There's an arm chair and a three seat couch. “Hold on I'll get a chair from the kitchen so everyone can sit” she says a bit flustered.

“Not necessary ma'am” Cas says from the back of the group, “I'll just stand.”

“Alright...” she hesitates before taking the arm chair, Sam, Dean and Beth sit on the couch.

“Can you tell us what happened?” Sam prompts.

“Jamie, my niece, she's been staying with us, comes for a week every summer. This time was different. She kept saying she saw these women in her room.”

“Women? As in more than one?”

“Two actually. We didn't think anything of it, though it was an imaginary friend kind of thing. But then things started moving, and one night when all three of us were sitting watching a movie, a door slammed up stairs. It frightened us. I took Jamie next door and my husband called the police, we thought someone was in the house, but the police came and no one was there.”

“Did you or your husband ever see anything?”

“No, just Jamie.”

“Then something happened this morning?”

“Yeah, I went to get Jamie for breakfast, but when I looked, she wasn't in her room. I was leaving to see if she'd gone to the bathroom or something but then the closet doors flung open and Jamie _flew_ across the room. Not like a jump or something, she couldn't have gotten that much air jumping. She hit her head on the dresser, I got worried, it was bleeding a bit and she was acting funny so I called 911. It was just a cut, nothing too deep, but they took her to the hospital for some tests just in case. I'd be there now, but Jamie's parents are flying in to take her home, and I've got to leave in a little bit to go pick them up.”

“Alright, well we'll just get out of your way then. We'll call if we have any more questions, but” He pulls a card out of his jacket pocket, “if you think of anything else, give us a call.

“I will, thank you agents.”

The woman shuts the doors behind them and the four of them walk to the car.

~~~

“Now what?” Beth asks once they’re all in the car

“More research I guess.” Sam says from the front seat. They head back to the hotel and start searching for any additional info they can find on Prudence.

“So get this,” Sam says after a while “Prudence had a sister. They were close, like really close. Her sister was the one who told Prudence about her husband's affair. Supposedly, Prudence was supposed to move out of the house that she and her husband were living in, the Cooper house, and move in with the sister, Rosalind. But Prudence couldn't stand the thought of being apart from her cheating husband so she killed herself. Rosalind was a spinster, never married, sounds like the only person in her life was her sister. And the best part? Rosalind died, two weeks ago.”

“Right before Jamie started seeing the women in her bedroom.” Dean states.

“What do you want to bet that was where Prudence killed herself?”

“Seems likely.”

“So two close sisters. Prudence kills herself and Rosalind is alone, until she joins her sister in the afterlife. We burn Prudence’s body sending her forward and Rosalind freaks out.”

“Basically.”

“Does it say where Rosalind is buried?”

“Cremated.”

“Damn!”

“Wait, if she's cremated isn't that good? The body's already burned.” Beth asks confused.

“Yeah but that means there's something else holding her here.” Sam clarifies

“Which is harder to track down and burn” Dean adds.

“Lovely” Beth sighs “So where do we start?”

“The house” Castiel answers “Prudence was tied to the house because it’s where she killed herself, but in order for Rosalind to be appearing there, her object must also be at the house.”


	20. Chapter 20

They drive back to the house and when Dean knocks on the door, Mrs. Cooper answers again.

“Agents? Did you find anything?”

“Possibly, do you mind if we take a look at Jamie’s room?” Dean asks.

“Certainly” She replies and leads them into the house.

“Sammy why don’t you stay down here with the family?” Dean suggests. Sam nods and heads toward the living room. She, Dean and Cas follow Mrs. Cooper upstairs.

“Anything in the room new or different since Jamie’s last visit?” Dean asks as they enter the bedroom.

“Not that I know of, well that trunk of stuff over in the corner wasn't there last time, but it's far from new.” Dean walks over and looks at it.

“This wasn’t here last time Jamie was?”

“No, we just found all that stuff in the attic, Jamie’s been using it for dress up.”

Dean digs through the clothes and the lights start flicker. He stiffens and stands straight. “Cas, why don’t you and Beth take everyone to the next room? Salt ring”

Cas nods and grabs Beth by the arm. “Mrs. Cooper we’re going to need to gather everyone together.” They leave the room, and Sam appears at the top of the stairs with Mr. Cooper, Jamie and her parents.

“Come on.” Cas and Sam lead everyone to the next room, which appears to be a sewing work room, Castiel pulling Beth along with them. While Sam pours out a salt ring, Cas tells the family to get inside and stay inside. Once again Beth gets a glimpse of ‘warrior Castiel’ in contrast to her gentle mate, as he explains with seriousness the importance of them staying in the circle. She’s trying to decide if she’s impressed or intimidated when Cas addresses her “Get in the circle.”

“What?! Cas-“

“Beth, it’s for your safety. Get in the circle.” he says leaving little room for argument. Beth tries anyway.

“But-“

Sam cuts in “Look, Beth I know this is your first hunt and you're eager to help, but we’re not just dealing with a ghost here, we’re now looking at a vengeful spirit. A woman angry that someone, you in fact, took her sister away. I’m afraid I have to agree with Cas here.”

Beth scowls, but gets in the circle anyway. “This discussion isn’t over” she states, glaring at both the men.

Sam and Castiel turn to leave the room just as Dean appears in the doorway. “Sammy, you got a lighter? Beth still has mine.” In one hand he holds a big floppy pink hat, in the other a small device. Beth remembers Sam showing it to her and explaining that it could be used to track the presence of ghosts or spirits. Sam is digging in his pocket when the door to the room slams behind Dean. The lights flicker and a woman appears in the room. Mrs. Cooper screams and covers her mouth. Beth is suddenly a little glad for the ring of salt around them keeping her safe, not that she’ll ever admit it to the guys, but she worries for her mates outside the protective circle.

While the spirit of Rosalind takes them all in Dean lunges toward Sam to get the lighter. He’s not quick enough though, Rosalind holds out her arm towards him and he’s thrown backward, dropping the hat.

Sam starts to creep past the ghost, trying to get to Dean, but Rosalind must notice, she turns and, with a sweep of her arm, throws him across the room as well. He hits the wall with a dull thud and falls to the floor unconscious.

Beth watches as Rosalind turns to Castiel who has joined the hunter on one side of the room, Dean is on his feet again and goes in for attack but stops. Beth wonders why before she realizes that the ghost has her mate pinned, held back by some invisible force. She looks to Cas, and he seems to be stuck as well. Her mind scrambles, Sam is unconscious, Castiel and Dean are frozen. She glances at the hat that's gotten knocked across the room in the scuffle. She doesn't think, she just moves. Somewhere in the back of her head she registers Cas shouting her name as she leaves the salt circle, but she is entirely focused on the hat. She reaches it without trouble, and digs in her pocket for the lighter she has there. Suddenly, she's slammed to the floor, and Rosalind grabs her throat. The touch of the ghost is cold and gives her goose bumps. As the ghost chokes her she tries to start the damn lighter.

She finally manages to get the lighter going and holds it to the brim of the hat, struggling against the lack of air. She’s never more relieved than when it catches fire.

The ghost quickly dissolves in flames above her and she can breathe again. She has about two seconds to register this before Castiel practically tackles her.

“I-, you can’t- _don’t do that_!” Castiel gasps, kneeling in front of her. He looks her up and down, checking for any sign of injury, before grabbing her and kissing her full on the mouth. She doesn't have time to react, let alone kiss back, because his lips are gone from hers and he's pressing feather light kisses all over her face, on her forehead, her nose, each cheek, and her chin. It’s all at once not enough, and, in a strange way, too much.

“Cas! Calm down. She's fine! Let the poor girl catch her breath!” Dean half yells, half chuckles. Castiel stops kissing her, but doesn't let her go, he holds her close to his chest. He's breathing heavily and she's learned enough about angels to know that he shouldn't be. He doesn't need to breath at all and here he is, worried about her, panting with panic. It’s been weeks and she still can't quite believe how much her mates care for her.

She places her hand on Castiel's cheek and looks him in the eye “I'm _ok_.” She turns to Dean; she can tell that he's trying to hide just how worried he is. “I promise.” Somehow that breaks Dean's resolve and he is suddenly kneeling with them. He wraps an arm around each of them, and she doesn't know why but suddenly she's crying. Safely in her mates' arms, the nerves and adrenaline catch up with her and its overwhelming. Dean squeezes her tighter, but Cas pulls back ever so slightly.

“Beth?” the concern swims in his eyes.

“Sorry, I'm fine. It just all caught up with me.”

“It’s the rush, the adrenaline or chemicals in your brain or whatever. Everything builds up during the hunt then, when it's over, you crash.” Dean explains. “It happens to all of us, and you learn to deal with it, but it’s completely normal” He pulls her into himself and kisses her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ends Beth's (and my) first hunt! Please let me know what you think! I really struggle to write action so feedback is much appreciated!


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrive back at the bunker that evening, Bobby Singer is waiting for them at the entrance. Once inside, Sam gets everyone drinks and they relate the story of their hunt to the older hunter.

“I just can’t believe a simple ghost got the better of you three, and you had to be rescued by a _girl_ ”

“Hey now! It was a _vengeful spirit_ , and I knew Beth could handle it.” Dean replies.

“Sure you did Dean,” Sam laughs “that’s why you all but threatened to tie her up in the motel room to keep her from going”

“Yes because you were being _so_ helpful. Ya know losing consciousness really is an under-appreciated skill these days.” Dean snaps back.

Beth sips from the glass of wine she’s holding, watches the brothers bicker and smiles. She looks at Cas, who is beside her on the couch, his arm over her shoulder. “They always like this?”

He smiles and shakes his head. “In good times.” There’s a deep meaning behind his words. She learned a lot on the drive to Topeka, but she knows there’s a lot more that she has yet to learn. For now though, she decides to simply enjoy the moment.

“Would you idjits knock it off?” Bobby gripes. Beth has already decided she likes the boy’s surrogate father. “I drove all the way out here to meet the new addition to the family and you two haven shut your traps long enough for her to get a word in!” The brothers stop fighting immediately and Bobby turns to her. “So Beth, how ya doin’? These chuckle heads driving you crazy yet?” His tone is irritated, but she can see the smile in his eyes.

“I’m doing great. It’s an adjustment, learning about the supernatural and having your whole life turned upside down, but I’m good here, and well, I’ve got Cas to keep me sane.” She smiles up at the angel and places her hand on top of his. Castiel isn’t much with words, something about ‘other means of communication utilized in heaven’, but his actions speak volumes. He’s barley left her side since she got rid of Rosalind; his gentle touches show her how much he cares. Not to mention the barely there kisses he keeps giving her.

Sam chuckles at her comment and Dean pretends to be insulted just before he plops on the couch next to her.

“See Bobby? She’s doing great” Dean states.

“Well if they ever give you any trouble, you just call me. Practically raised these two and I know how to put them in their place.”

She smiles and stretches to place a kiss on Dean’s cheek, partially because she knows it will embarrass him. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

~~~

They stay up late talking, Bobby and the guys trade stories, and more than once Bobby brings up one from in Sam and Dean’s childhood that makes her giggle. She and Cas thoroughly enjoy watching Sam and Dean squirm through Bobby’s tales. Finally Bobby gets set up with a room for the night and everyone heads to bed.

When she gets done in the bathroom, Dean is already in bed. They’ve moved to been sleeping in his room after the night of the first ritual. Dean had offered to stay in her room, but she's gleamed how important having a room that's 'his' is to Dean. Beth sits on the edge of the bed, brushing her hair before turning in when Castiel appears in the room, just as he does every night.

“Perimeter’s clear.” He announces. Beth smiles, Dean told her a few days ago that these 'perimeter checks' are a new habit of his since she came along. Just as he does every night, Castiel crosses the room to fetch the chair at the desk. Beth has tried in vain to convince him to just leave it at the bedside since they don’t really use the room for much other than sleep, but he insists on returning the chair every morning.

“Cas?” she asks tentatively “Sitting in that chair all night can’t be comfortable. Why don’t you join us?” She looks to Dean; occurs to her that she should have cleared this with him first, but they’ve certainly implied that _stuff_ was going on before she came along...

Dean smiles warmly and says gently “Come to bed Cas.”

Castiel hesitates, standing at the desk. Rather than wait, Beth stands, and crosses to him. She grabs both his hands and leads him across the room. She tugs off his trench coat and tie, then pushes him down on the bed, keeping space between their bodies, unsure how comfortable he is with this kind of contact. Once he is lying awkwardly on one side of the bed, she walks to the foot to remove his shoes, and then crawls between her mates. She, tentatively, lays her head on Castiel’s shoulder, only relaxing when he wraps an arm around her. Dean closes in behind her, and places a hand on her hip; it’s perfect. She sighs deeply with contentment, and falls quickly to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

The burning on her arm is what wakes her, it doesn’t hurt per se, but the sudden sensation jolts her awake. Behind her Dean gasps and sits up. “What the hell?!” he looks around confused, as if searching the room for a threat.

“Sorry.” Castiel says beside her, and for a moment she’s confused as to why the angel is in bed with them. “I didn’t expect the second phase of the bond to trigger itself.”

“The bond?” Beth questions, before sitting up between her mates.

“Sharing a nest.” Castiel says to clarify. One look at Dean tells Beth that he is just as confused as she is.

“This is obviously a conversation that needs coffee.” He climbs out of bed “don’t say anything important until I get back” he orders before leaving the room.

She’s confused as heck, but she’s also still very sleepy. She pulls the blanket up to her shoulders and snuggles into Cas. She was enjoying a nice dream, safely sandwiched in the warmth of her mates before being so abruptly awoken. Her solution is to burrow into Castiel as much as she can, and hope to be allowed to drift back to sleep.

She’s not though; Dean reenters the room a moment later carrying a tray with three cups of coffee. He hands her a mug and, even despite their ongoing argument that her flavored creamer ‘destroys the drink’, Dean has made it just the way she likes it. She takes a sip with an appreciative ‘mmm’ as Dean hands Cas a mug and then climbs back onto the bed with his own.

“Alright Cas, _now_ you can explain. What’s this about the second phase?”

“We’ll I’ve told you that there are several phases, several rituals to the bond process. These happen as we grow closer together and lead towards our becoming ‘one soul’, figuratively of course. The second phase of the bond is sharing a nest. Usually the head builds a nest for their flock, and while the second phase doesn’t necessarily require the nest to be one build by the head, I didn’t realize that this would qualify.”

“So because the three of us shared a bed we completed phase two?” Dean asks, and Beth is proud of him for sussing that out of Castiel’s explanation, her coffee still hasn’t done its job.

“We’ve initiated phase two, like the first ritual there are some incantations that need to be said.”

“Do we need anything else?”

“Yes.” Castiel says before disappearing from the bed. Beth almost falls over when he does, but Dean, thankfully, catches her.

“Do you ever get used to that?” Beth asks.

Dean chuckles “Not really. He has gotten better though, used to be he'd show up unannounced about three inches from my face. Only in the last year has he started to get any concept of personal space.”

As if to prove Dean's point, Castiel reappears suddenly on the bed startling Beth. She jumps and grabs at Dean's shirt, he makes an amused noise under his breath and kisses the top of her head.

“Sorry” Cas mutters.

Beth smiles up at the angel “It's ok, you startled me is all.”

“My apologies. I still have a lot to learn about human interaction.”

“You're doing just fine” she mummers and leans over to kiss his cheek. Its then that she notices the two long black feathers in his hands. “What are those?”

Cas seems to have forgotten the feathers in favor of staring intensely at her. At her question he clears his throat and looks back at them “They're mine.”

“Yours?”

“From my wings, you're not safely able to view my wings yet so I had to leave to pull these out.”

“Pull them out? Does that hurt?” Beth asks worried.

“No, old feathers fall out and new ones grow in, I found some that were going to fall out soon, they came easily.” he assures her.

“And these are part of the second ritual?” Dean asks.

“Yes. Normally a nest is built with a variety of materials, one of which is feathers from the angles' wings.” He hands each of them a feather and directs Dean to hold his in his left hand and Beth's in her right, the same side that their hand prints are on. Castiel then reaches his own arms up toward them, it takes some shuffling on the bed to get them all arranged, but soon they're arranged in a sort of circle and Cas' hands rest on the mark on each of their shoulders.

Castiel exhales then closes his eyes. Beth looks, unsure, at Dean who takes her hand and then closes his own eyes, she follows suit. Almost immediately Castiel begins to chant in Enochian and Beth feels the warmth return to her arm. It slowly works its way through her until it fills her entire body. Like last time the feeling is most intense where Castiel's hand rests on her shoulder, unlike last time there's also an intensity building where Dean's hand rests in her own.

The angel's voice grows louder and then there's an audible crack and flash of light in the room. Lightning, her brain supplies, like that first night in the motel room, and Beth feels a little disappointment that she's missed another flash of those wings. She makes a mental note to ask soon how much longer it is before she'll be able to see the real things.

Castiel drops his hands and Beth knows instinctively that she can open her eyes. Her gaze is drawn straight to the angel who leans in and kisses her. Its a light, brief kiss that she doesn't get to savor because Cas is already leaning away to kiss Dean. Once he has, Castiel sits back and nods at the hunter who then turns and kisses her as well. As soon as their lips meet she feels a flash of heat through the mark on her shoulder and just like last time she knows the ritual is done.


	23. Chapter 23

They don't get out of bed for a long time after. Despite the coffee, something about the ritual warmed Beth and made her sleepy. Dean seemed to feel the same way, not that he'd admit it. They all ended up back under the covers, tangled together, where Beth and Dean drifted back to sleep for a few hours.

Its noon by the time they make their way to the kitchen. Bobby and Sam are both fully dressed sitting at the table.

“mornin’.” Dean mumbles as he makes his way to the coffee maker.

“Afternoon.” Bobby corrects raising an eyebrow at them.

“Late night?” Sam smirks at his brother.

“Early morning actually” Dean throws back. Beth groans from her seat and lowers her head to the table.

“Are you insinuating sexual activity?” Castiel asks, “Because this morning was purely-”

“Cas!!” Beth exclaims “Let it go.”

“You were distressed at the implication that we we're engaging in sexual activity, I was trying to-”

“Cas, just shut up and eat some breakfast” Dean calls. Cas, confused sits next to Beth, placing an arm around her shoulder.

“Well I'm lost...” Bobby states.

“We completed the second ritual this morning.” Dean explains setting a plate of food in front of Beth. He meets her eyes, the concern clear on his face. He's worried the joking has upset her. She rolls her eyes at him, fists his shirt and pulls him down to her level for a kiss. She lingers longer than she normally would kissing someone when there is an audience, the discomfort it will give Sam will make up for his teasing. When they break apart Dean is flushed and both Bobby and Sam are wide eyed and fidgeting. Dean chuckles at their reaction and goes back to the counter to retrieve his own food.

“So” Sam coughs once they’re all seated at the table “two down, how many more rituals are there?”

“Two more, a total of four rituals” Cas answers “once the final two rituals are completed the bond will be fully formed and we will be capable of creating a fledgling.”

“If and when we choose.” Dean adds.

“Of course, there’s a specific way of going about intercourse to lead to a fledgling so-” and that’s as far as he gets before Bobby has spit his coffee across the table at the angel.

“Cas, maybe we should keep all discussions of intercourse between the three of us?” Beth suggests red faced.

“Right, humans don’t believe in discussing such matters amongst one’s family, sorry.” Beth sighs and mentally reminds herself that at least he keeps life interesting.

“I’m gonna go give baby a tune up!” Dean says as he hastily exits the room. Castiel watches him go, worried.

Beth stands and walks over to kiss the angel. “You know how Dean is, private. He probably just feels that mate related discussions need to stay within the nest” Castiel smiles at her.

“You’re probably right. Dean does tend to avoid ‘chick flick moments’” he kisses her again and rests his forehead against hers.

“Not much for ‘em myself” Bobby grumbles across the table, reminding Beth and Cas that there are two other people in the room. Beth blushes, Sam starts to gather dishes and Bobby stands. “I’m gonna get going, Gotta drive ahead of me.”

“Bobby, you don’t have to go-” Beth starts.

“Yes, you’re certainly welcome to stay her for a while.”

“Nah, I got phones to man back home, lord knows things fall apart without me keeping an eye on things. Beth, walk me out to the truck?”

“Sure.” she follows the older hunter outside. Once they're away from prying ears he seems to hesitate on his words.

“Listen, I'm not much for sentimental crap, and I meant what I said last night, if those three yahoos give you any trouble you give me a ring. But- I want to tell you I'm glad you're here. You've done a wonder for those boys in the short time you've been around. Its been years since anyone's convinced Dean to take time off like he did when they found you.” he coughs “what I'm trying to say is that boy likes you. He's not one to say so, never been one to 'share and care' so don't take it to heart if he has trouble telling you how he feels.”

“I'll remember that.”

“Welcome to the family Beth” he claps her on the shoulder. She smiles at him and wraps him in a hug.

“Thank you Bobby.” She kisses him on the cheek. He blushes and climbs into his truck. She watches Bobby drive away before she turns to look at where Dean is bent over the engine of the impala. She takes a moment to enjoy the view before walking over.

“How's she look?”

“Perfect as always” Dean replies. Its quiet for a while. A comfortable silence, Dean is at ease, in his happy place, elbow deep in the engine of his car.

“Dean?”

“Hmm?”

“You guys have told me a lot, about the past. Your hunting, the big fights, the big bads, but I was wondering.... You and Cas, how did that happen, when did that happen?” he sighs and stands up, he thinks for a moment before he wipes his hand on a rag, closes the hood of the car and then climbs on top. He pats the hood, inviting Beth to join him. It takes another minute before he says anything.

“I’ve been through a lot, and it’s messed me up something awful. But Cas, he’s been there for me, always believed in me, and done everything he could for me. He rebelled from heaven, and was willing to give up what he is for _me_. I still can’t believe it sometimes.”

“He loves you.” She says simply.

“Yeah, god knows why.”

“Dean-”

“No, I know, I don’t think much of myself. It’s something Cas is constantly on me about ‘not giving myself enough credit’. But this isn’t about that. You asked me when I fell for with Cas?”

She nods, sensing that speaking might break something in the hunter, he’s rarely this open and she doesn’t want to do anything that will make him retreat into the box he keeps his feelings locked away in.

“I’m not sure when the feeling started really; it was a long time coming, the feelings just gradually developed, but I know when I realized. It was after purgatory. I worked so hard to find him. To bring him home, convince him to come with us. When he dropped my hand I was in denial. I convinced myself that it was my fault; that I didn’t hold on tight enough. I couldn’t, wouldn’t believe that he choose to stay. I was out, something I spent a year fighting for but it didn’t feel right. I should have been happy, relieved to be out, but I wasn't. I felt like I was empty, like something was missing. It wasn’t until I started seeing him that I realized what was missing, _Cas_. When I saw him, and it was _really him_ , I knew. This was more than just friendship, more than just brothers. I kissed him, and eventually” he chuckles to himself “I told him. And you know what he said? ‘I know’. Little fucker quoted Star Wars to me, not that he did that on purpose. But we talked and he explained the mating thing to me and that he’d felt something for a long time, but he was willing to wait for me to come round. He was so patient with me; even after my realization, I still had some trouble getting around the ‘male vessel’ thing. But I came round, realized that what was important was that I love Cas, regardless of his meat suit.”

She takes it all in, every word he says. Sometime during his speech they have drifted towards each other. Her head now rests on his shoulder. It’s quiet again, but like before it’s far from uncomfortable. Beth wonders, how is it that listening to Dean talk about loving Castiel is the thing that makes her realize her own love. For both of them.


	24. Chapter 24

Her second hunt she finds on her own. She's doing some research for Charlie, who’s caught up in her own hunt. Beth is eager to help the red-head, the sooner this hunt is done the better. She still hasn't met the IT-specialist-turned-hunter and she's anxious to do so. She loves her mates dearly, but she misses having another girl around!

She finds an article about a woman found dead, several hundred miles from home, drained of all her blood. Her thoughts jumps straight to vampire, but it’s odd that the woman wasn't found until months after she went missing. She looks back and finds the article that details her disappearance, and in the same newspaper finds a report of another woman found dead drained of all blood. She keeps digging and ends up finding a string of 8 women, always a pattern. A body found drained of blood, far from home, right before woman goes missing.

“Cas!” she calls the angel over. “Take a look at this.” she talks him through the pattern, and at some point during her explanation Sam and Dean join them.

“Sounds like vampires alright” Dean comments.

Sam on the other hand has already pulled out a map and is labeling all the cities that the women have been found in. “Interstate 40.” he concludes “every 200 to 300 miles, each one about three weeks apart.”

“They're trying to fly below the radar. Using a girl for weeks instead of draining her right out, and traveling between in order to avoid drawing attention in any one place.” Dean comments

“Can't be more than two of them then, if they're making one girl last three weeks.”

“Most recent one I found was almost three weeks ago! There'll be another one soon!”

“Then we'd better get moving! What do ya say Sammy? Up for a road trip?”

“I'll get a bag together and be ready in an hour.” Beth stands and turns towards the bedrooms.

“Beth-” Dean starts, she knows where this is going.

“Don't Beth me. This is my hunt. I found it!” Dean stares at her for a moment then a reluctant grin breaks out over his face.

“Yeah I guess you did. Make sure you pack a machete.” he teases.

“Duh.” she sticks her tongue out and runs to their room.

She packs and they're on the road quickly. It was decided, much to Beth’s surprise, that Sam would stay behind and continue doing research for Charlie’s case. She’s excited, a hunt that she found and some alone time with her mates. They drive all day and settle into a motel late. This hunt is a little trickery because they don’t know exactly where the body will show up. They’ve got a 100 mile stretch of highway to work with.

Of course there are benefits to hunting with an angel. While Dean and Beth sleep Cas flies town to town along the highway looking for anything that could be a sign of the vampires. By the time they wake up he’s got a town for them. Its close, only takes about an hour to drive to it. They start at the local police station, there was a woman’s body found overnight. Castiel heads to the morgue to examine the body while Dean and Beth interview the police about the case.

“Anyone new in town? Whether they just moved in or some strangers passing through?” Dean questions.

“No one significant, there are always folks staying at the motel, but nothing out of the usual.

“One last question officer, has anyone in town gone missing?” Beth asks

“No one”

“Thank you.” They leave the station and meet up with Cas at a nearby cafe.

“The woman found was definitely the victim of a vampire.” Cas explains once they’ve ordered. “Drained of all blood, even had the bite marks”

“Well no one in town has gone missing, so they haven’t picked up their next meal yet” Dean summarizes their conversation with the cop.

“About that,” Beth speaks up “I had an idea…” her mates both look at her. Dean doesn’t catch her meaning right away but Castiel gives her a suspicious look.

“Beth…”

“Hear me out Cas. All the vics have been women, early to mid-twenties. Why risk an innocent woman when there just so happens to be a hunter in town who fits the vamps MO.” Castiel glares at her and Dean catches up.

“No!” he growls.

“But-”

“No.” they both respond.

“Look Beth, I get where you’re coming from, but we can’t put you at risk.” Dean almost pleads.

“Because you worry warts are afraid I can’t take care of myself?”

“No, you’ve proved to us that you can handle things. You may be new at all this but you’re learning fast. There are other risks” Dean explains.

“First and foremost your status as an Avis. Not only does that make you more appealing to them, not that they’ll know why, but there’s no way Dean and I will be able to focus properly if you are at risk.”

“Plus if something were to go south, your blood has a trace of Cas’ grace in it now, it would further strengthen the vamps.”

She sees the concern in both their eyes and decides to let it go. “Ok, I’d still rather not risk some random girl, but if you guys don’t want me to play bait I’ll concede to the experts.”

“Thank you.” Cas says, she can see the relief written on his face.

“So what do we do now then? Just wait for someone to go missing?”

“Interviews.” Dean says “Just because that cop didn’t know of anyone strange or new in town doesn’t mean there’s no one. “We start just talking to people.”


	25. chapter 25

Its late evening before they have any luck. They’re asking an elderly woman about anyone new in town. “Well, there is a couple staying up at the Sander’s cabin, always have people renting that out for the weekend. Haven’t really seen them out much. Seem to be keeping to themselves. Andrew said he saw ‘em at the bar the other night.”

“And where is the cabin?” she gives them directions and they drive out to it. It’s in the woods, not far from town. There’s lights on in the cabin.

“They’re up.” Dean complains. “It’s best to pick vampires off during the day, when they’re asleep and their guard is down.”

“So we wait til morning?” she asks

“Ideally. We need to keep an eye on them tonight though. So how ‘bout you and I head to the bar that lady was talking about, Cas you stay here, and follow them and call us if they leave.”

Cas nods and disappears. An hour later Beth and Dean are sitting in a booth at the back of the only bar in the small town when Castiel calls and lets him know that he’s following the vampires, who seem to be headed their way. Sure enough not long after a couple enters the bar followed by Cas. The male goes straight to the bar while the woman grabs a table on the other side of the room. An hour passes and the man never joins the woman.

“We’re sure they’re the vamps?” Beth asks quietly “They’re not even acting like they’re together”

“There’s a reason” Dean nods his head towards the man; he’s moved to the other end of the bar and is flirting with a blonde who sits there. They wait, keeping an eye on both of the vampires. It’s not too long before the man is leading the blonde outside.

“So much for catching them in their sleep.” Dean sighs and gets up to leave. “Cas, keep an eye on the other one, Beth you come with me. Heads are gonna roll.”

They leave the bar and look for where the male has gone with the blonde. They’re in an alley making out, and Beth wonders briefly what sort of arrangement the two vampires have. Dean taps her on the shoulder and she focuses, she pulls the machete out of her jacket and makes sure she has a good grip. She’s sure Dean’s going to do his best to avoid her having to use it, but she’s going to be prepared.

Dean moves quickly. He grabs the vampire off of the blonde woman and in one quick maneuver has him pinned against the wall. Beth yells at the woman to run and by the time she turns her attention back to Dean he’s doing a fang check.

“Dean?”

“He’s a vamp alright” Dean states raising his machete.

The female comes out of nowhere. She shoves Dean aside and turns towards Beth. “Caught a pretty one tonight Sal” she says. The woman thinks Beth is their prey.

Beth smiles and in one quick swish, beheads her first vampire. Just about the same time the alley lights up, Beth turns and sees Castiel drop the body of the male vampire. He smiles at her, proud.

“What happened Cas?” Dean asks as he stands.

“There was a scuffle in the bar, a bachelor party came in, they were rowdy and blocked my view for just a moment, she must have slipped out.”

“No, worries” Beth proclaims “I got it!”

“Yeah you did” Dean grins and hugs her “That’s my girl!”

“ _Our_ girl” Cas corrects but he’s smiling too.

“What do ya say we get some drinks to celebrate?”

“Sounds good” She says, they return the knives to the car and head back inside.


	26. Chapter 26

They sit at the same table at the back of the bar. Dean and Cas each order a beer and Beth gets a hard cider. They drink and talk and laugh, Beth revels in the high from the hunt. It’s amazing knowing that she saved a woman’s life tonight, and who knows how many others may have fallen victim before some other hunter caught on? It’s a great feeling. Their bottles are empty so she heads to the bar for the next round.

She orders, and while she waits a man slides up to the stool beside her. “Hi” he says.

“Hello.”

“Haven’t seen you around here before.”

“I’m just passing through.”

“Gotch. I’m Ian.”

“Beth.”

“So Beth can I get you a drink?”

She smiles politely “Actually I’m here with my-” she hesitates a moment “boyfriend” she turns to glance at her table and kind of wishes she hadn’t. Her mates don’t look happy. Dean has his eyes narrowed assessing the situation. Castiel however looks deadly. She turns back to glance at the bartender and mentally urges him to hurry up.

“Your- boyfriend?” Ian asks, imitating her hesitation.

“It’s still kind of new” She says the first thing she thinks of.

“Alright, well if you change your mind I’ll be right here, all night.” He winks at her. And thankfully the bartender returns with her drinks at that moment. When she gets back to the table, it looks like Dean is having to physically restrain Cas from getting up and smiting Ian, which is an amazing feat considering that one, Castiel is an angel and should be able to brush Dean off like it’s nothing and two Dean doesn’t look too happy either, he’s in full hunter mode, ready to kill something. They’re both staring down the guy at the bar and don’t even acknowledge her when she sits down.

“Guys?” she asks. It’s like a trance is broken. They’re expressions both soften but neither relaxes. They both silently accept their beers. They’re all quiet for a few minutes before she speaks up. “So you guys just going to brood all night? This is supposed to be a celebration!”

“I don’t like that man” Castiel grumbles.

“Come on Cas, it was some harmless flirting!” she argues “I didn’t flirt back and I let him down easy.” This doesn’t seem to deter the angel.

“You’re _our_ mate!”

“He didn’t know that. And as soon as I told him I was with someone he backed off.” She touches each of their hands. Dean seems to relax a little, he takes a sip of his beer, swings an arm around her shoulder, kisses her temple and mumbles something into her hair that could be ‘ours’, but she’s not sure.

“Cas” She pleads and places her hand on the angel’s cheek. Her touch seems to break the rage induced trance he’s in; he loosens up a little and turns to meet her eyes. “It’s ok. I’m your mate; I only want to be with you two. That guy never stood a chance.”

He relaxes a little more and drinks his beer, but he never loses the hint of fire in his eyes. It’s not until later, when the three of them are curled up together in bed at the motel that he finally lets everything melt away.


	27. Chaper 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and pure fluff, but here ya go!
> 
> Ps comments are always appreciated!

The three of them are sitting watching a movie about a week later. Sam has gone to visit Bobby, something about a book about lore he wants to borrow. Beth sits on the couch between her two mates. They’re unusually quiet, well Dean is unusually quiet; Cas doesn’t talk much during a movie except to ask questions about something, questions that are usually entertaining. Every few minutes she sees one of them turn to look at the other and she get the feeling that they’re having one of those conversations through looks that they seem to have mastered.

She knows something is up when Dean pauses the movie just as Darth Vader cuts off Luke’s hand. She looks at him, worried. He smiles and looks nervous?

“Beth, we ah- Cas and I- we, er. Well after um- we thought that-” yeah definitely nervous, he looks at Castiel, pleading.

“We have something we want to give you Beth.”

“Something you want to give me?” she perks up at the thought of a present, but Dean’s nervousness still worries her.

“Yes, we were talking and while the bond isn’t quite the same thing as a human marriage, it’s more really, but it’s similar enough-” Castiel pauses and looks to Dean.

“We thought you might like- we wanted you to have something, a symbol of the bond.”

Dean digs in his pocket and pulls out a small velvet box. He opens the box and holds it out to her. ‘Oh!’ is all her brain supplies.

She takes the ring out and studies it. It’s a simple silver band, a wedding band. Turning it over in her hand she notices some symbols engraved on the inside of the ring. She holds it up to the light for a better look.

“It’s enochian” Castiel explains “it means beloved mate” the worry melts away and she smiles at them, she’s touched that they would get her something like this, but an underlying suspicion digs at the back of her mind when she remembers Dean mumbling something about ‘after’.

“Does this have anything to do with the incident at the bar?” she quirks knowingly at them.

Both of her mates look at her sheepish. Dean clears his throat nervously “Ok, maybe the other night brought up some, _unpleasant_ , emotions for Cas and I, but it doesn't change the fact that we- care about you _a lot_ , and we want to show that to the world.” She hears the word he doesn’t say, the word he still struggles to say to and about Cas who he’s known for years. She understands, but anxiously awaits the day he says it to her.

“The bond resonates to angels and demons that you are ours, but we want _everyone_ to know.”

She smiles and shakes her head at them. “You're cute when you're jealous.”

“We’re not-”

“Oh yes you are.” She cuts Dean off “But I think it’s sweet.” She turns to kiss each of them. “You going to make me put this on myself?”

Dean grins with relief and Castiel beams. Cas takes the ring from her and Dean gently grabs her left wrist to hold her hand out to the angel, who slips the ring on her finger. Dean then slides his fingers to lace with hers and Castiel places his hand on top of their joined ones.

“To have and to hold” Beth breathes.

“For richer or poorer” Dean adds.

“To love and to cherish” Castiel whispers.

“As long as we all shall live” She finishes.

“Longer.” Cas amends.


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks later she finally meets Charlie. The girl is everything the boys promised and more. After perfunctory hellos and hugs, Charlie drags Beth to the room she claimed as her own on her first visit to the bunker. They talk all afternoon. Beth gives her every detail of what's happened since the guys found her, and Charlie tells her own story. Beth doesn't envy the woman, the leviathans sound downright scary, and she was working for the leader!

“Man I wish Kevin was here! We could have an official meeting of the 'the Winchesters crazied up my normal life' club!”

“What's Kevin like?” Beth asks.

“He's a fun kid. So smart, but sassy. I understand Dean has a lot to do with that. He's been through a lot but he's taken it in stride.”

“So one day you're an IT girl, hacking and remaking video games, and the next you're running off to Oz, like the actual Land of Oz!” Beth exclaims. “It's a crazy whirlwind.”

“And you've gone from waitress to 'mother bird'”

“Ah, don't remind me.”

“What's wrong?”

“It's the whole 'mother bird' thing. I- I love Dean and Cas, they've very quickly become two people that I can't picture my life without. It’s the mother thing that worries me. I know they aren't gonna rush me, they truly care about me, and aren't going to make me do anything I don't want to, but I know that the main reason I'm lucky enough to have them because I'm meant to carry their offspring.”

“You don't want kids?” Charlie asks cautiously.

“No, I do. I very much want kids, especially with Dean and Cas. I just worry, about being a mother. I didn't have too great an example.”

“What about your dad?”

Beth smiles “He was wonderful” she thinks for a moment “he was mother and father to me really.”

“See, there you go! Mom, Dad, aunt, uncle, it doesn't matter the title; a kid just needs someone to love them. You had a dad, I had a mom and a dad, Sam and Dean had a dad and a Bobby. If and when you guys make a- what did Cas call it?”

“A fledgling”

“When you guys make a fledgling it will have three parents who love it very much. That the important part. Everything else you'll figure out later.” Beth smiles. “Just make sure you discuss all this with your mates ok?”

“Yeah.” it's good to have another girl around.

~~~

At dinner Charlie is the one who brings up 'the books'.

“What books?” she asks, Dean and Sam groan.

“Charlie _don't_!” Dean wines, it only makes Beth more interested.

“The Supernatural books! It's a series by Carver Edlund.

“It's our lives glamorized, souped up, douched up!”

“Some prophet named Chuck, was getting visions of our lives and decided to use them to sell a few books.” Sam explains.

Beth tries, and fails horrifically to hide her smile. Next to her Cas is grinning, Sam and Dean both look miserable.

“And the only thing worse than the damn books is the fans! They write these stories- and the things they write. It’s just _wrong_ ”

“Not all the fans are like that!” Charlie pipes in. “I've always been a Destiel fan myself; I agree that that brother on brother stuff is gross.”

“Destiel?”

“Dean and Castiel. And they were right!” Charlie laughs.

“I have _got_ to see these books!” Beth hisses.

“No way!” Dean exclaims.

Later, when the conversation has moved on, and Dean is distracted, Charlie leans over and whispers that she's got the entire series in her room, and a thumb drive with the unpublished work. Yeah, Beth likes her.

~~~

Charlie stays for two weeks. Beth spends most of her free time with the red head, she's glad to have another woman around. They won't say it, but her mates miss her. It’s silly, they're all in the bunker, they eat together at least twice a day and every night everyone gathers in the living room for a movie.

But still, every night when she leaves Charlie's room and climbs into bed with Dean and Cas they cling a little tighter to her. Dean lingers in bed longer in the morning, and Castiel has taken to hovering, much like he did in the beginning. Beth does her best to make up for her split attention. Any time she's near her mates she's more affectionate, showering her men with touches and light kisses.

When Charlie heads out on a hunt, promising to visit again soon, Beth is sad to see her friend go, but she’s also looking forward to the extra quality time spent with her mates making up for her ‘lack of attention’ over the past fortnight.


	29. Chapter 29

The morning after Charlie leaves Cas suggests performing the third ritual. Beth and Dean both agree, why wait really?

“The third stage of the bond is much more ritualistic that the first two.” Castiel explains

“How so?”

“It is much more spell like, and involves blood. The bonding of souls is a lot more difficult than the bonding of grace. Because grace has a magic of its own it just takes the right incantation and a touch to bond grace to a soul. But bonding a soul to grace, or another soul is more difficult. It's why soul mates are so rare, and special. My grace is already bonded to your souls, but the 3rd ritual involves bonding your souls to my grace and also to each other.

“I'm not quite sure I understand.”

“It’s like a circuit. Right now the bond is flowing one way, from Cas to us” Dean explains “nothing is, for lack of a better word, flowing from us to him, or between the two of us.”

“Correct. The third ritual makes it so that our energies are all connected to each other. This ritual not only creates a deeper connection between the three of us but makes us more 'compatible'”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, that once we complete the third ritual you will gain certain, abilities. They are meant to help a human more truly experience their angel mate. After the third ritual you will be able to hear my true voice, and more importantly understand it. In my true form I speak only in enochian. You will also be able to see my wings.”

“Wait, if the 3rd ritual allows me to see your wings how come Dean can already see them?”

“Hell.” Dean answers, and knowing hell is a sore subject, Beth decides not to press further, but Castiel answers her question anyway.

“When he was in hell, Dean's soul existed outside of his body, and when I rescued him from hell it was his soul I pulled out. When I raised him from perdition I was in my true form. I carried his soul from hell and returned it to his earthly body. He can gaze on my wings because his soul has already experienced my grace.”

“Oh” Beth responds, unsure what else to say.

“Finally the 3rd ritual will create an emotional connection of sorts.”

“What?” Dean exclaims, this is obviously the first he's heard of that detail.

“After the ritual we will be able to sense each other’s emotions. It’s something that you can control, at least most of the time. I'll teach you.”

“Most of the time?”

“As I said it is something you can control, but in extreme circumstances, fear” he hesitates “lust, it can prove difficult to contain.”

“Right” Dean mumbles, and Beth is glad to see she's not the only one a little weary of this new development.

“I can also close it from my end. If it makes you feel better I can keep it closed until you learn to control it.” Castiel directs at Dean. Dean doesn't respond and Beth can't tell if Cas doesn't expect one or if he sees something in Deans face that she can't read.

“Besides blood, what do we need?” Beth finally asks.

“A few common spell ingredients, a few of my feathers, and a place.”

“A place?” Dean rejoins the conversation.

“A place of significance for the flock.”

“How ‘bout the motel. That one you brought me to when you found me?” she suggests. “It is where this all started.”

Cas smiles at the memory “Yes, that would be appropriate. I can gather the supplies and we can go tomorrow night.”


	30. Chapter 30

Castiel flies them to the motel instead of driving this time. He brings them directly to the room and Beth doesn’t ask if or how he’s made sure they won’t be interrupted, she knows he has his ways. It’s strange to be back here, the place where her life changed. The room is the same as it was before, but Beth sees it with new eyes, now that she’s in a room with two men she knows and loves and not two strangers who kidnapped her.

She takes in the room, while Cas does what he needs to prepare for the ritual. Dean comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her temple.

“What you thinking about?” he asks

“The last time I was here.” She replies

“Yeah, girl suddenly wakes up to in a room with two ridiculously handsome men who sweep her off her feet.” Dean jokes; she turns around and wraps her arms around his neck.

“Not quite how I remember it” she smiles and kisses him.

“It’s ready” Castiel speaks behind them. She turns around and sees him smiling at them together, she loves seeing the angel smile. So much in fact that it takes her a moment to realize the beds are gone. Instead there’s just a small table with three chairs around it, sitting in the middle of the room. On the table are several candles, a wooden bowl with the spell ingredients in it and a small knife.

Castiel and Dean both remove their shirts and Beth suddenly finds it very hard to concentrate. Cas had explained that, for the soul binding, they would need skin on skin contact to the shoulders, unlike grace bonding that was fully able to work through clothing. She wears a tank top because of this. They share a bed every night, but even then the guys wear t-shirts and boxers. She rarely gets to see this much skin, and she finds herself wishing her mates would spend more time topless.

“Alright there?” Dean teases, noticing her stare.

“Just taking in the view. I’ve got a very attractive pair of mates” she smiles.

The three of them sit at the table. They join hands; Castiel has explained the whole ritual to them so they know what to do and when. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the feeling of her mates’ hands in her own. Castiel begins to speak, in Enochian, and Beth feels the heat on her shoulder again.

When Cas stops speaking and removes his hands from hers she knows she can open her eyes. He mixes the ingredients in the bowl then picks up the knife. This is the part she hasn’t been looking forward to. Castiel pulls the knife across the palm of his hand, which he then holds over the bowl to let the blood drip onto the mixture of other ingredients. He then wipes the blade off and passes the knife to Dean who does the same thing to his own hand.

When the Dean holds the blade out to her Beth hesitates. “Can you?” she asks. He sighs pained. She knows he doesn’t want to hurt her, but she can’t bring herself to do it, and she _knows_ Cas won’t. He holds her hand, gentle but firm and slices across the palm. She wants to make noise, hiss or something, but she doesn’t, this is already hard enough, no need to make it worse. She lets her blood drip for a moment, then Castiel grabs her hand. She feels a warmth flow through the slice on her palm, and she doesn’t need to look to know that he’s healed her.

When Cas returns to mixing what’s in the bowl, she just watches. He continues to chant in Enochian then holds the bowl out to Dean. Dean dips the fingers of each hand in the mixture before the bowl is held out to her, she also dips her fingers in. Castiel set the bowl back on the table then places his hands flat on either side of the bowl. She reaches to put one hand on Dean’s unmarked shoulder and the others on Castiel’s. Dean Does the same, awkwardly wrapping his arm around Beth’s to get at her shoulder.

Cas begins to chant again. The warm sensation of the bond flow around them again. She feels it in Dean’s hand on her shoulder, the mark that Cas left on her shoulder, and where her hands rest on each of her mates’ shoulders. She now understands what Castiel meant when he was talking about the connection flowing both ways. Before she was only receiving, _something_ , from Cas, but now she can feel herself giving.

Castiel begins chanting again, but this time Beth can understand. “ _We come together, as one. One soul, one grace, one being, one flock. We come together to solidify the flock through a bond of blood. In love we form the bonds of the flock. Together, as one we fly_.”


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter this week! I'm having a blast with GISHWHES but needed a little break from the madness, so you guys get an extra chapter this week! Plus this one is kinda short so I didn't want to make you all wait

The heat intensifies as it always does at the end of the ritual but something is different. Usually at this point things relax, they drop hands and are done. This time something hangs around them, through them. Beth can feel a sense of awe and pride from somewhere, feelings that aren’t her own. She suddenly realizes its _Cas_ she looks at the angel, his smile wide as he takes in his flock. She closes her eyes for a moment and focuses. If she really concentrates she can sense them, each of them. She can feel Dean and Cas, more than just where she touches them. It’s strange and all together comforting. She feels what Cas feels, and when she squeezes his shoulder, she can feel the comfort Dean takes in the action. Castiel spoke of closing the bond, keeping out these feelings, or holding back her own, but she doesn’t want to. She wants to share this with her mates, to feel what they feel. She’s sure that it’s important to be able to control the bond, but she doesn’t see herself using that control much once she’s learned it.

A fluttering sound breaks her concentration and she opens her eyes. Her sight catches Dean first, and she feels amazement from him through the bond, he gazes at Castiel with absolute awe and when Beth turns her head she understands why.

When Dean said that the shadows she saw, in this very room, that first night were only impressions of Castiel’s wings, she didn’t put much thought into what the actual things looked like. She had a lot else on her mind. But now that she sees them the only thing she can think is ‘wow’.

They’re _huge_ they stretch the entire width of the motel room; dark feathers rustle even though there’s no breeze. The wings are dark, midnight black, but they shine.

“Beautiful” she whispers without meaning to speak out loud. Castiel’s eyes are closed, and she’s not sure if it’s the bond or how she knows but he’s reveling in having his wings in view, not having to hide them from his mates any longer.

She longs to touch them, but isn’t sure if she can. Dean moves beside her though, he drops his hand from her shoulder and stands so that he can reach to place his bloodied hands in the feathers. Beth looks at her own hands, the blood is dried but she can’t imagine touching the wings and risk dirtying them.

“Beth” Cas calls, eyes still closed, and reaches a hand towards her, an invitation, he wants her to touch, she can feel it in the bond. She takes a moment to revel in the feel of the impossibly soft feathers before she looks at her mates. Castiel looks completely relaxed. The feel of her and Dean stroking the wings is soothing to him. She watches his face for a moment before her gaze drops to his bare chest. As she studies him her eyes fall to his shoulders. There’s now a hand print on each. She drops one hand from the wings and rests it one of the hand prints. It fits perfectly. She looks to the angel’s face, and his eyes are open “ _mate_ ” he says.

“ _mate_ ” she repeats the word. She reaches to touch Dean’s shoulder and Dean in turn touches each of theirs. She can feel him through the bond searching.

“ _Flock_ ” Castiel supplies.

“ _Flock_ ” they both repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say it last chapter but the last blurb in italics and the "mate" and "flock" s are said in enochian in my mind


	32. Chapter 32

The next few weeks are _intense_ to say the least. Castiel starts in right away on helping Beth and Dean learn to control the connection in the bond. It's not easy. They're both feeling emotions for three. Unable to block or even filter her mates out, Beth feels everything that Dean does and, even though he's filtering, most of what Cas does. Dean goes around most of the time with a deep look of concentration on his face. It only takes until Sam's third 'bathroom face' joke before Beth snaps from the frustration she feels from Dean. They decide maybe it’s best if Sam takes a trip to Bobby's for a week or two

Unfortunately Sam leaving does little to help the learning process. With him out of the bunker there's nothing holding them back and they quickly take to make out sessions all over the bunker. All it takes is the slightest feeling from either of her mates to fuel them. Dean sees her kiss Castiel one night, she can feel it. Cas hadn't been lying when he said lust makes the bond hard to control. She feels how the sight of her and Castiel together warms Dean, which increases the burn deep inside her, unable to control it she reflects the feeling back at him. It’s a constant cycle of emotions and they constantly drag Cas in with them.

It takes a week before they exhaust themselves to the point of control. Beth is alone on the couch and doesn't even hear the door before Charlie's voice drifts into her awareness.

“Well you look terrific”

“I prefer ravished” she smiles up at her friend. “What are you doing here? We didn't expect you back for a few weeks.”

“Finished my hunt didn't feel like looking for another. And apparently I came back just in time” Beth feels more than sees as Charlie takes in her appearance, no doubt noticing the hickeys on her neck. “What the hell has been going on since I left? You're a mess girl.”

Beth tells Charlie about the third ritual and the effects it’s had on her and Dean especially.

“Food's ready!” Dean calls entering the room. “Charlie, what are you doing here?”

“Well I finished up my hunt and thought I’d come try and get one of the famous Winchester burgers. But apparently there’s a maiden here in need of rescue.”

Dean looks at Beth a little guilty. “Charlie!” she objects “I’m _fine_. Tired, yes, but that is as much my fault as it is theirs.” She looks back to Dean and does her best to push some reassurance through the bond.

“Either way I think some time apart would do you all some good.” Beth and Dean both start to protest but Charlie doesn’t give them the chance to speak. “So this is what's going to happen. We're gonna eat, then you will shower and take a nap, afterwards the two of us are going to hit a mall, go shopping, and get away from all the hormones the three of you are throwing around.”

“That's a good idea.” Castiel agrees having appeared at the doorway. “Maybe the best way to go about this is for me to teach you each separately. It might be easier that way.”

~~~

It’s a relief to get out of the bunker. She's glad Charlie suggested it because she never would have. They hit the nearest mall, they spend over an hour in the book store alone then have a mini fashion show in a department store. After grabbing dinner in the food court Beth suggests heading towards the music store, she wants to pick something up to bring home for Dean. They stop at the restrooms on the way.

She's grabbed the second she leaves the bathroom. Strong arms wrap around her from behind, pinning her own arms to her side. She struggles and tries to remember the self-defense moves that Castiel taught her. She doesn't have much time to think before a cloth is pressed over her mouth and nose. She gasps in shock, she knows that the chemicals in the cloth are meant to knock her out but she can't help it. In no time at all she feels herself drifting out of consciousness.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written as one chapter, looking at it I could probably split it into two but because of how I've got my master doc formatted I'm leaving it as one, luck you!

The first thing that registers to her brain is that she’s uncomfortable; the second thing is that she’s cold. She tries and fails to remember the last time she woke up and was either of those things. Why isn’t she in bed? Where are Dean and Cas? Even if Dean wakes up before her and goes to the bathroom or to start breakfast, Castiel _never_ leaves her to wake up alone. It’s that thought that panics her into full alertness. She opens her eyes; she’s in a dark damp room. She’s sitting up, her hands and chest tied to a pole behind her. Her ankles are also bound together.

“Ah, finally she’s awake!” A voice calls; she follows it and across the room sees a woman sitting at a desk there. “Took you long enough.” Beth stares at the woman and tries to remember what happened. ‘The drugs’ her mind supplies, and just like that everything rushes back to her, shopping with Charlie, the bathroom, a rag over her mouth.

“What do you want?!” she shouts at the woman.

“Just to ask you a few questions little bird” her eyes flash black. A demon then. The woman stands and crosses the room to get closer to where Beth is tied up. Two very large men follow her captor and Beth notices another by the door.

“Cristo!” Beth shouts, and sure enough all four of them flinch. Crap.

“Now now, no need to be shouting profanities, we just want to chat” the woman coos.

“I’m sure” Beth dead pans “that’s why you drugged, kidnapped and tied me up.”

“Well, this conversation dose need to happen away from your flock, and something tells me you weren’t going to come if I asked nicely.”

“So you’re not a complete idiot, good to know.”

“I’d talk nice if I were you. Wouldn’t want me to hurt you, or _them_ ”

“Them?”

“Your mates. The connection between you is open, you’ve started the bonding process but haven’t finished. Which means you’re an open line directly to your flock, but don’t yet have the protection against me. Anything I do to you, anything you feel will flow directly to them, so it’s in your best interest to play nice.”

Beth just stares at the demon conflicted; she doesn’t want to give the demon anything. But she can’t see how to avoid it. She either gives up information that she’s sure angels don’t want getting out, or she stays quiet and risks making her mates suffer.

“Let’s start over shall we. I’m Carissa and I’m going to ask you some questions about your bond and the powers associated with it, and you’re going to be a good little bird an answer them.”

Again Beth says nothing.

“How does the bond work?”

“How are you protected once it’s finished?”

“What are the powers of a fledgling born from an angel and two humans?!”

Beth doesn’t really know the answer to any of the questions, but she doesn’t say anything.

Carissa continues to throw questions at her, growing progressively more and more frustrated when Beth doesn’t answer. She just glares at the demon.

“Fine if you won’t talk we’re going to have to force a reaction out of you.” She signals to one of her hench men, who brings over a syringe, the liquid is purple and Beth really doesn’t know what it’s for, the demon tells her anyway.

“This here is something special. It’s meant to trigger your bond, make you extra sensitive to anything we do, and as a bonus make your mates feel it too.” Beth’s eyes grow wide, one of the few comforts she’s had is that at least Dean and Castiel are safely away from here, from the pain the demon is causing; they worry about her enough, and are sure to be frantic by now, and whatever this stuff is Carissa has for her it’s about to make things worse.

“That is if it works” the demon adds “never had the chance to test it out, never seen an angel stupid enough to let their mate out unprotected before finishing the bond.” Beth heats at the insult to her angel, she had been protected; she’s proved several times over that she can take care of herself; and Charlie had been with her. Now’s not the time to let her thoughts or emotions get carried away. Carissa keeps talking. “So who knows really. This might just kill you, and that they’ll _definitely_ feel. You know what happens when a member of a bonded flock dies? The mates somehow just _know_. They say it’s an agony worse than death itself. So either way? It’s a win for me.” The demon approaches Beth and, despite her restraints, she struggles. The stuff is designed to cause harm, to _hurt_ her mates and she’s going to do everything in her power to resist. She feels the needle break the skin and wants to cry. She holds back though, unsure if the effects are only on physical pain or if it stretches to emotional pain.

She knows the moment the stuff takes effect. Suddenly she feels weaker, her senses are all heightened and her shoulder _burns_. She tries what Cas has taught her, to clear her emotions, to clamp down and shut the bond, but she can’t control it, she feels herself transmitting her fear, discomfort and straight out pain.

“Resisting is only going to make it worse. Just think, right now they’re feeling everything you are, in addition to their own panic. Poor little things missing their Avis Matris, unable to find her, but knowing just how scared she is.”

She tries controlled breathing, tries to make herself relax, but nothing works. She feels tears start to streak down her cheeks.

“That’s it, let it all out.” Carissa smiles at her and waits. It seems like she expects something to happen. Beth feels a twinge at the bond. One of her mates is trying to connect to her, but she can’t let him in, she has no control over the bond.

“Not enough eh?” Carissa asks, and then slaps Beth. Beth cries out and gets no chance to recover before she’s hit again. And again and again. Carissa hits her over and over, punches her all over, kicks her in the gut at least once. Its intense, the pain is too much. The serum makes everything heightened, she feels it so much more than she would normally. She can't do nothing but take it, she cries uncontrollably. And then the hitting stops.

“That should motivate them.” At some point Beth has closed her eyes against the attack. When the hitting stops she opens them and sees Carissa return to her seat at the desk. One of the giant men follows her, the other stays, standing guard in front of her. She closes her eyes, too weak to keep them open. She wishes she had something, anything to distract from the pain. She’s never hurt this much in her entire life. She tries and fails to keep her mind from wandering to her mates, knowing that thinking of them will only strengthen the pain that they’ll be feeling through the bond.

She drifts, unsure if she loses consciousness or not. Time passes but she’s not sure how much. She can't focus. Too much happens at once. There’s noise around her, banging and yelling. She registers that suddenly her guard isn't standing in front of her any more, but she can't bring herself to understand why. There's shouting and scuffling, a bright flash of light, and sounds of fighting, but she can't understand why. Someone is calling her name but it couldn't be-

She feels the bindings fall away, and she starts to tip over, but almost immediately she’s enveloped in a pair of arms. The relief floods through her. She's too weak to open her eyes but the warmth that she feels is all she needs. “Beth! Beth, it’s ok, it's alright, we're here, we've got you!” Castiel is crying, she can hear it in his voice as he cradles her to his chest. She wishes she could say something, do something to comfort the angel, but what is she supposed to do when she can't even open her eyes?

“Cas!” Dean calls in a harsh whisper, “come on we need to get her out of here!” She can hear the stress in his voice. She feels Castiel lift her and they start moving. Her mind wanders back to her first hunt, how worried they looked after she took on the vengeful spirit; she can't even imagine what this has been like.

She struggles to stay awake, “Cas” she mumbles weakly. His arms tighten around her.

“Shh Beth I'm here, _we're_ here. It's gonna be ok.” They must leave the building at that point, the air changes and she can breathe easier, not easily, but easier.

“She awake?” she hears Dean ask.

“Barley” Cas answers.

“Baby you're safe now; you can sleep if you want. We're gonna take you home, get you better.” She can hear the emotion in his voice; it’s a strange mix of relief and worry “Sam! We got her, start the car!” She hears the distinct rumble of the Impala nearby, it’s comforting. Castiel carefully climbs into the back seat with her still in his arms. It’s not until she feels another set of hands stroking her hair that she realizes that Dean has gotten in the back seat with them. She distantly registers how monumental that is, but can't bring herself to dwell on it. She's safe, she's in the Impala, on the way home, and her mates are here, they came for her. She gathers what little energy she has left to open her eyes and look at each of them quickly. She wants so desperately to sleep, but there's something she has to say, something very important. “I love you” she breaths before she passes out.


	34. Chapter 34

When she wakes up, she's warm and comfortable. The blankets are tucked around her so tight that she can't move, not that she has the energy. She hears muffled voices near her, but she can't make anything out. She's weak and sore, though not really hurt. She hears herself whine. Someone strokes her hair and a hand touches her forehead before the darkness envelopes her again.

~~~

The next time she wakes up she can tell she's doing better. A hand holds hers, thumb stroking her own slowly. She's still too tired to open her eyes but she can at least understand the voices.

“And there's nothing you can do Cas?” Dean sounds as tired as she feels.

“No.” there's a defeated tone to Castiel's voice “Whatever they injected her with is immune to my grace, we have to wait for it to work its way out of her system naturally.” He chokes on the words.

“Cas don't. It's not your fault. You've already done a lot. Her coloring and breathing are both better. She'll come around, just give it time.” Sam reassures the angel.

“Yeah, no need to worry.” Dean echos Sam.

Sam chuckles “You're one to talk Dean, when's the last time you slept? Or ate for that matter?”

“I'm fine.” Dean growls and squeezes her hand.

“I'm going to make you a sandwich” Sam sighs and she hears him leave the room.

“Cas, you're sure she's gonna be alright?” he sounds more weary now that Sam is out of the room, Beth knows how he puts on an act in front of his little brother.

“Dean” Castiel is closer now. Beth wishes she had the strength to open her eyes, to see them, to reassure them. “Sam was right, she's doing better. I know it’s difficult, but there's nothing more I can do.” he sounds desperate.

“I don't blame you Cas. You're the reason she's alive, you found her, you brought us to her.”

“She's back with us now, that's the important thing to focus on. We'll do better from now on, we'll keep her safe.”

Her last thought as she drifts back to sleep is that she's never going to be allowed out of the bunker again…

~~~

The next time she wakes up there's a comforting weight at her back, it’s Dean she realizes, and wonders how long it took Cas and Sam to convince him to sleep. She stirs and is finally able to open her eyes. Castiel is back to his post at her bedside “Cas?” she says quietly, trying to avoid waking Dean behind her.

 _She_ doesn't wake him...

“Beth!” Castiel exclaims and Dean jolts awake. A moment later she’s enveloped in two pairs of arms.

“Oh god Beth!”

“So worried-”

“Sorry baby!”

“For a moment I thought-”

“Never again-”

“We promise-”

“Guys, guys! Easy!” They both jump off her, but she's quick to grab on so they can't get too far. They shuffle a little until she's sitting up, leaning on Dean with Castiel behind her.

“How you feeling Beth?” Dean asks as he kisses her temple.

“I'm fine. Tired but fine.”

“I did what I could to heal you” Cas says, pained “but whatever they injected you with- I couldn't get rid of it all.”

“Don't worry about it Cas.”

“There won't be any residual effects, I promise! We just have to wait for things to pass.”

“The important thing is that you guys saved me. I'm home, that's all I care.”

They sit together for a while, so wrapped in each other that it’s hard to tell where she ends and her mates begin. At some point Dean lets out a shaky breath and Beth suspects that he’s crying. She squeezes the hand that’s wrapped around his arm and Castiel bends a bit awkwardly to kiss Dean’s forehead. Beth’s mind drifts, she doesn’t sleep but she’s not fully alert either. She registers Sam’s voice in the room for a bit and hears Castiel assure him that she’s alright.

She doesn’t know how long they sit like that but eventually one of her legs falls asleep and she has to move. When she shifts her mates shift with her but don’t let go. She’s glad for it, at least for now she needs the reassurance of touch that they are there with her.

“How did you find me?” she finally speaks after the long silence.

“It was Cas really.” She looks to the angel.

“The serum that they injected you with, it made us feel _everything_ even with my level of control…” Beth flinches, she hates that they went through all the pain with her. Castiel sees this and grabs her chin, gently forcing her to meet his eyes.

“Don’t. It wasn’t your fault.”

“Cas is right, you didn’t ask that bitch to inject that stuff into you. Sure it wasn’t fun, but it helped us find you.”

“How?” she asks.

“You may remember me mentioning my nesting instincts. With you suffering like that” he shudders at the memory “I was able to hone in on the bond and use it to find you.”

“Thank you” she almost whispers kissing him softly before turning and also kissing Dean “Both of you.” It’s quiet for another moment. All three of them just taking comfort in the presence of each other. Beth realizes that she can feel he relief, the joy, the comfort from both of her mates, but it’s not overwhelming like it was before, somehow they’ve got control over the bond. It’s this knowledge that gives her the confidence to speak, surprising both of her mates.

“They wanted to know, about the bond, about our connection. They seemed to think that I could communicate with you through it, and that I knew things about how it worked, about how the Avis Matris worked, and the powers of a fledgling. And when I- when I wouldn't answer, when I couldn't answer, they...” She buries her face in Dean's chest. “I knew you guys would come for me. It's what kept me going. I was afraid though, afraid that you guys wouldn't get to me in time, afraid that they'd get to you, that they'd hurt you. I couldn't bare that!”

“Oh baby, it's alright. We're here now, and you're safe. God Beth you scared us! If, if they'd... I couldn't take it. I- I love you Beth.” he's crying, she's burrowed so far into his shirt she can't see, but she can feel him shaking. Castiel wraps his arms around both of them, there's a fluttering noise and the warmth she's already bathing in increases. She knows without looking that he's wrapped his wings around them too.


	35. Chapter 35

As predicted, Beth doesn’t leave the bunker for the next month, not that she wants to. She’s perfectly content hiding in her safe little bubble for a while. Dean and Cas are rarely very far from her, and there’s almost always one of them in whatever room she’s in. Sam jokes about hovering but Beth doesn’t mind. She’s skittish, and she hates it. More than once she’s shaken out of a nightmare in the middle of the night, but Dean and Cas are always there to hold and comfort her until she’s ready to drift back to sleep.

~~~

She’s not sure if she wakes up naturally or if her mates wake her, but the first thing she’s aware of is Dean grumbling beside her.

“Can’t it wait Cas? She didn’t have any nightmares last night, it’s probably the most rest she’s had since the incident, just let her sleep.”

“But __Dean” Castiel practically wines, and his tone is enough to convince Beth to let them know she’s awake. Cas isn’t in bed, but her head is resting on Dean’s chest. She reaches to gently stroke his cheek then pulls herself up to steal a good morning kiss.

“What is it Cas?” she asks only once she’s settled back down beside Dean. He grins down at them, possibly the biggest grin she’s seen on the angel yet.

“It’s done!” maybe it’s because she’s still sleepy, but Beth has no idea what Cas is talking about. Dean does though, judging by the way he sits up a bit.

“Really Cas?” he asks softly. Castiel nods.

“What’s done?” she asks and both of her mates smile at her.

“Our nest” Castiel says grabbing her hand.

That gets her attention. She remembers Cas saying that he wanted to build them ‘a proper nest’ before the final ritual, and she knows that he’s been leaving during the day sometimes, but she had no idea that he was working on a nest.

She smiles up at him and gives a light tug, pulling him down on the bed with her and Dean then pulls him into a hug.

“Can we go see it?” she asks enthusiastically when they pull apart. Castiel drops his eyes and hesitates. “What Cas?”

“It’s ready, but, I was thinking- we should save it, until the final ritual, so that, the first time we’re all there, it’s to complete the bond, to become fully and truly a flock.” He blushes and Beth realizes just how special this nest is to him. He’s likely been thinking and planning for it since he met her, longer probably, since he found Dean, maybe even before that. “I don’t want to rush you Beth. We’ve said from the beginning that we’re willing to give you as much time as you need. We want to be sure that you’re sure, that you’re ready. I just wanted both of you to know that, when the time comes, the nest is ready.”

The warmth that is now constant through the bond, flows even stronger for a moment. She knows this is a big deal for him, for all of them. She reaches up, placing a hand around the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. She takes hold of one of his hands and then one of Dean’s.

“Let’s go see the nest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter to go!
> 
> This is the part where I disclose that the last ritual is sex, but because I couldn't write sex to save my live it will be left to the imagination!


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Sorry Sorry this is late! Last couple of days have been odd, so completely lost track of what day it was and forgot to post yesterday!
> 
> But here it is, the last chapter!

Beth can honestly say she hasn’t been picturing the nest. There’s been so much going on in her life lately, even before she was kidnapped by demons, that she hasn’t really taken the time to imagine what the nest would look like. She’s still surprised when Cas flies them to a little clearing in the woods somewhere, where a small cabin stands.

“I know it’s not very big, but I read that small spaces can be intimate. And if you want I can add on, probably will have to when- if we have fledglings. If there’s anything either of you need, or want me to add, just let me know and I can-” Dean cuts him off with a kiss.

“It’s great Cas.” He says simply. Castiel turns to look at her. She smiles and also kisses the angel.

“I love it.” He smiles at her and looks relieved.

“Shall we?” Dean asks and leads the way up the three steps to the porch. Beth trails behind and is about to follow Dean through the front door when she’s picked up.

“Cas!” she exclaims startled.

“I believe its tradition for you to be carried over the threshold” he says, his expression soft. She smiles, rests her head against his shoulder and doesn’t bother to correct him.

The inside of the cabin is lovely. It appears to be three rooms. From the front door they enter a living/kitchen/dining room furnished simply but comfortably. The living area houses a couch and arm chair, as well as a TV and a nice stereo. The center of one wall holds a large fireplace. There’s already a photo on the mantle and, after she’s set down to explore, she sees it’s one Sam took of the three of them shortly after her mates gave her a ring.

The kitchen is decent sized, Beth can tell Dean will have plenty of room to cook to his heart’s content. There’s a small table and four chairs also in the kitchen area. Cas shows them the deck out back, complete with a grill and a large picnic table.

The bathroom is larger than she expected, especially for such a small cabin. There's a Jacuzzi tub that Beth can't wait to try out, a fairly large shower, the toilet is standard, and there’s a counter with double sink.

Once they've explored the rest of the nest, Castiel leads them to the final door. “The bedroom is through here.” he says.

“Can we see it? Or are we supposed to use our x-ray vision?” Dean quips, Beth rolls her eyes, but Castiel glares as him. She touches his arm trying to comfort the angel. He smiles at her.

“Sorry Cas.” Dean says. Castiel nods, acknowledging the apology then turns and opens the door.

The room is beautiful, done up deep red and dark wood. It somehow embodies the bond, the warmth safety, and love that she feels flow through her almost constantly now. She rakes her eyes around the room, but her gaze is drawn to the bed. It’s _huge_. They all fit pretty comfortably on Dean's bed at the bunker, but this bed will-

She blushes, she knows what they're here for, her mates made it very clear what the final ritual entails. There have been _endless_ discussions about what's going to happen. Cas in particular seemed determined to make sure that she understood and consented with everything. Dean thankfully had finally shut Cas up. She’s excited yes, they’ve all been waiting for this for a long time, Dean and Cas more so than her. But she’s a little nervous.

“Beth, if you're not sure about this...” Dean says.

“No! I want this, I do.” she walks to him, placing both hands on his chest. “I want this. With both of you” she turns to Castiel and reaches for the angel. “It's just, its been a long time, and this is, big.”

Castiel moves to stand behind her, so that she's sandwiched between her mates. “We can take it slow.” he kisses her hair.

“No rush” Dean whispers as he rubs his hands up and down her arms. She leans into the hunter, the warmth from the bond increasing. Dean bends to kiss her, just as Castiel tucks her hair behind her ear. When the angel kisses her neck and Dean deepens the kiss, she begins to feel what little control she has on the bond slip away.

She opens herself up completely to them and feels the love rolling off them in waves, complete and unconditional love. She embraces the feeling, and revels in it for a moment before she breaks the kiss. She looks at Dean and tilts her head back, not really able to look at Cas. Slowly she sifts, grabbing each of their hands, walking backwards, leading them to the bed.

~~~

Later as she’s drifting to sleep, she traces Castiel’s hand print on her arm and tries to name the feeling of contentment that flows through her. She’s safe, and warm and loved. She had a good life in Seattle, a boring normal life. Here she’s constantly in danger; it’s the nature of what they do. There will always be monsters to hunt, things out to get her and her mates. There’s not a doubt in her mind that they will do everything in their power to protect her, but there’s always that risk. And even so, as scary as that thought is, she can’t bring herself to wish back to a time when her life was simpler. She’s _complete_ here, in the nest, with her mates, for the first time in a long time she’s really and truly _home_ , just her and her flock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading! Special thanks to everyone who left kudos or comments. 
> 
> This story came into my mind a few months back when I was in a rough place, I was really frustrated with my job and writing was kind of an escape for me. That being said, there are time stamps in the works, I have several partly written and ideas for several others. However. I have changed jobs and while I am enjoying the new job much more, it seems that some of my muse for this story has left me, so I can't really say when/how often time stamps will be posted.
> 
> When I do get around to posting time stamps, they will be as a verse and not additional chapters to this story, but I will post an author's note on this story so anyone subscribed to the story will be notified when I start adding stamps.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!!!


	37. Not an actual chapter

Hey guys, this is not actually a chapter, but I promised to post when I started putting time stamps up! The first one has been posted, in a second work, Two is Company, Three's a Flock Time stamps

Can't promise how often time stamps will be posted, it will not be as regular as the story chapters were posted.


End file.
